Breakfast at Merlotte's
by Wicked Swann
Summary: Sam Merlotte faces a series of problems as he tries to add breakfast to Merlotte's menu, including two new waitresses, an orange cat, a break-in, and Eric Northman. Eric deals with a strange legacy from Godric. OFC romance abounds for both Sam and Eric.
1. Chapter 1

Sam Merlotte had about fifteen more problems than he needed at the moment. Three chairs had been busted in a brawl caused by Jason Stackhouse last night and needed to be replaced. That morning's shipment of oranges had arrived damaged and half of them had had to be thrown away, leaving him short on juice and making him sorry he'd decided to open his place up for breakfast. There was a stray cat he couldn't manage to chase out of Merlotte's parking lot, an orange tabby that was driving Dean the dog crazy, causing him to bark through the whole lunch shift most days. Someone had broken in to Merlotte's the week before and rifled through Sam's office, though nothing had been taken. Andy Bellefleur didn't seem to be in a big hurry to solve the crime, and Sam's insurance company was giving him a hard time about paying for the repair of his broken back door and window.

On top of that, Arlene was pregnant, and Terry was a wreck, which made working with either one of them – or worse, both – a special sort of Hell. Sam did his utmost to be tolerant of them both, but with everything else piled on top of that, it wasn't easy. He had two new waitresses, one of whom was very good and one of whom was very bad… but both of whom were very pretty, the fact of which was causing him a whole different set of problems other than the day to day challenges of running the bar.

Anne Marie, a saucy Cajun red-head, worked nights and would take over for Arlene when she took her maternity leave. Sam had asked Arlene to train Anne Marie and this had mostly turned out to be a disaster.

"Saaaaaam," Arlene had moaned. "Why'd you have to hire a CAJUN, for Heaven's sake? You know she's only gonna make me think of Rene."

"Rene wasn't really Cajun, Arlene," Sam had replied sensibly, "Besides, I thought you were seeing Terry now." Arlene had punched his arm and stalked off. Anne Marie's training was not going well. Still, the customers seemed to like her and Lafayette had taken a shine to her, so Sam figured it would work out one way or another.

The second girl was so incredibly pale and blonde and tall that at first Sam had thought she might be a vampire. However, when she had asked if she could work the early morning breakfast shift, his sense of relief was so great that he had hired her on the spot before remembering to ask whether she had any waitressing experience. Turned out she didn't, but he put her in Sookie's care and hoped she would get by. The girl had introduced herself as Margaret but everyone was calling her Peggy by the time her first shift ended.

Sam was pretty sure that Peggy was a fangbanger. She and Sookie should get along just fine, he thought sourly. When Sam had introduced the breakfast shift, Sookie had leapt on it since it meant she could spend her entire evening with her boyfriend. No, Sam reminded himself, her fiancé. He hated himself for being sulky over her engagement to Vampire Bill when it seemed he couldn't get a date to save his life. In fact, his last lover had nearly been the death of him and put Sam off of dating for a good long time. However, the fact remained that he was still a guy and he still got lonely and horny, and there were two new women in his domain.

Even with all of this on his plate, Sam had a worse problem still to face. There was a letter on his desk written in an ancient hand, by an ancient hand, on Fangtasia letterhead, from Eric Northman, requesting a meeting. Although they had never met, Sam had no doubt that Eric Northman was both a vampire and someone he really, really didn't want to have a meeting with.

As he considered how to respond to the letter, Sookie poked her head in the door of his office.

"Lunch crew's here! Peggy and I are leaving!" she called cheerfully, then grabbed both of their purses off the small shelf that served as staff lockers and passed one back.

"Thanks, Sook," Sam said gratefully. He could see Peggy standing behind her, looking tired and spacey. As he looked, her eyes met his and immediately glanced away, as if she was afraid of him. Sam tried to smile but it came out as a grimace, and Peggy was no longer looking at him, anyway. Sookie didn't seem to notice the uncomfortable exchange. "Everything…go okay?"

"Except for the juice, sure. Peggy's gotten a LOT better. She even got some tips today! And I'll talk to Jason about those chairs… now what on earth is up with Dean?"

The dog, who had been blessedly quiet all morning, was barking again. Sam got up and looked out the open window.

"That damn orange cat is back," Sam grumbled. "I don't suppose you could take it home with you, Sookie?"

Sookie looked surprised, then sad. Sam knew she was remembering her last cat and he silently cursed himself for even asking her. "I… I… hey Peggy, you want a cat?"

Peggy slid her eyes back towards Sam and arched an eyebrow warily. "I suppose I could take it," she said after a very long pause.

"You'd be doing me a real favor," Sam said, giving her what he hoped was a charming look.

Peggy smiled faintly, and Sam realized that in the three days he had known her, he had not ever seen her smile. As pale as it was, it lit up her face and caused something to turn over in Sam's belly. Or maybe the feeling was centered a little lower. It was hard to tell. She was a really beautiful woman, Sam thought, but there was something very sad about her. He wanted to know her better. He wanted to know her secrets.

He had an odd, sudden impulse to tell her his own secret.

Before he could blurt it out and then deal with the ensuing disbelief, Sookie had turned and ushered Peggy out to the parking lot where Dean was facing off with the cat. As Sam watched, Sookie called off Dean and hauled him off out of view. Sam heard her yelling good-bye to Peggy, who was trying to lure the cat to her.

The cat growled and hissed at Peggy, but to her credit, she did not give up. Finally she grabbed at the beast, and earned a bloody scratch across her bare arm for her trouble. Cursing softly, she dropped the cat and looked at her injury. Rather than running away, the cat seemed to glare up at her.

Sam ran out of his office, and out the back door of Merlotte's without thinking. A moment later he was grabbing Peggy's hand. She didn't pull away but she froze, looking at him, a bit stunned.

"Sam, I'm sorry—"

"You're sorry! Oh, honey, this is all my fault." Sam looked down as something brushed against him. The cat was rubbing against his legs and purring. Sam sighed heavily. "Come on inside, Peggy, and let me put some peroxide on that."

"It's ok! Really, Sam. I ought to get home. It's really late."

"Peggy, it's barely noon."

"For me, it's late, Sam," she said with a gamine smile. "I'm a night owl."

"I see." His voice was frosty and her smile froze and disappeared. Immediately Sam was sorry, but he didn't apologize. The cat wound around his feet, purring even more loudly. Sam ignored it. The mysterious girl in front of him was a more pressing matter. She could tell he was judging her, and she looked disappointed in him. Sam fought mixed feelings of guilt and pride. There was no law saying he had to like vampires, or fangbangers. She should be grateful that he'd given her a job.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, and if you'll forgive me, I don't think I'll take that cat after all," Peggy said crisply, tossing her blonde locks and turning and walking away. And damn it all, Sam's eyes went right to her round rear end, swaying provocatively in the tight black shorts of her uniform. He ground his teeth together and the cat butted its head rather roughly against his legs.

Sam glared down at the cat, and a moment later, a white, brand-new Lexus roared out of the parking lot, spraying up gravel. A flash of golden hair and the fact that no one else had been in the lot with them told him that Peggy was the driver. A Lexus? What the hell? If she could afford a Lexus, what was she doing working at Merlotte's, making a measly ten dollars an hour. The cat meowed loudly. Sam growled at it and it cocked its head almost as if it were laughing at him. Before he could ponder more on either the cat or the car, Lafayette poked his head out the back door of the bar and called out to him.

"Sam, you better walk yo' sexy ass all back up in here, because those rednecks what wrecked half our chairs last night is back."

Sighing heavily, Sam headed back inside to deal with yet another problem.


	2. Chapter 2

When Peggy opened her eyes that evening, a blond head was bent over her arm. A cool tongue licked languidly at the congealed blood from the cat scratch. Goosebumps rose over her naked body and she squirmed, trying to pull her arm away without thinking about it.

"Eric…what are you doing?"

The grip around her wrist tightened and she felt his fangs scrape her flesh, opening the cut back up almost painlessly. He lowered his mouth and swallowed the hot gush of blood, answering with the gesture if not with words. Peggy sighed deeply and watched. When he finally lifted his head and looked her in the eye, his lips were wet with her blood.

"You had a wound," he said.

"Yes, and you've made it worse," she snapped, but Eric chuckled. He licked his lips and a pulsing ache ran through her. She frowned. She didn't want to feel this way about him, to desire him so badly, but she did, she had from the moment he had come to claim her.

"How did this happen, Margaret?" he asked softly.

"It's nothing…"

"How did it happen?" Eric repeated. His tone brooked no argument. Even after over a month of his acquaintance, his demanding ways still irked her. He was so different than Godric had been, she thought. How could this annoying Viking be his child? How could this be the only part of Godric left in the world? Damn it, she missed him.

"There was a cat in the parking lot of Merlotte's."

"A cat."

"Yes, Eric, a cat. I tried to pick it up and it scratched me."

The big, blond vampire nodded. "I see." He licked at the wound again and Peggy shivered. She knew it was healing already, but if it pleased him to drink from her, he would simply continue to reopen it until he had his fill. "How do you like your employment?"

"I hate it. I'm a terrible waitress, Eric."

"This is why I did not cause you to be employed at Fangtasia." He smirked and she wanted to hit him.

"Godric didn't want me to have to work at all!"

Eric sighed, the self-satisfied expression wiped right off of his handsome face. A flash of pain came to his eyes so that she was almost sorry she'd brought Godric up. "This is a favor to me."

"I don't recall being asked. You just demanded."

"Would you have said no if I had asked rather than…demanded?"

"Well…no. I would have done it," Peggy admitted. "For you." The last two words were a near whisper, but he caught them and she watched his pride inflate once more.

"Then there is no need to argue, is there?"

Before she could debate that with him, Eric kissed her. His lips were cool and sensual, and he was a master of the art. She opened to him immediately, surrendering without a battle, and he rewarded her with caresses, nips, long, slow licks and a very long demonstration of other arts he had mastered over the centuries. He was so very long, and tall, and heavy, and it was so different than it had been with Godric. Even in the moment of her climax, a tear clung to her lashes for her last love, her first love, her lost love.

Peggy wrapped her arms around Eric. Clung to him, tried to lose herself in him. She tried to forget.

Instead she remembered.

The night Peggy met Eric had been the night she'd had to admit that Godric was not coming back. It had been nearly a month since she had seen him, though over the past couple of years, this had not been terribly unusual. She had felt the silence of eternity growing between them for some time, though before he had left, he had been wonderful and loving with her, the way they had always been together.

She had belonged to Godric for most of her life… nearly twenty years. Over the past ten, she had come to realize that he was never going to make her as he was. He was never going to make her a vampire. This had stung, somewhat, but she had too much pride to ask him for it. Especially not now, when she was starting to look twice his age.

They had lived in the house outside Dallas for a dozen years. As far as Peggy knew, none of the other vampires in Area Nine has known of its or her existence. Godric had taken extreme measures to protect her. Even though she was his, he took no chances. There was only one vampire that Godric had fully trusted, and that was Eric Northman.

She had been swimming naked in the pool in the backyard, still clinging to the hope that this would be the night that he returned, when she had looked up to see the tall, blond Viking standing at the edge of the water, dressed in a dark suit. Though she had never met him, she had heard a thousand stories about him and she recognized him immediately. Her heart fell. He could only be here for one reason. She did not welcome him. He stared at her for a very long moment.

And then he was in the pool with her, also naked, holding her in his arms. She inclined her head to the side, offering her throat. As she bent her head she caught a glimpse of his clothing neatly folded on the lounge chair next to her towel and robe. She closed her eyes as he kissed her throat. She waited to die.

"You smell like him," Eric had growled against her skin.

"So do you," she said flatly. But he also had his own scent, something tantalizing and elusive. Right now she didn't care. And even though she already knew the answer, she asked anyway. "Is he dead?"

Eric didn't lift his head to look at her. "Yes."

"Then do it."

He sank his fangs into her throat. It hurt like hell. He didn't take the care that Godric had always taken with her. She didn't care. She just wanted Eric to drain her so she could be in whatever blackness had swallowed her lover. Even while his teeth tore her throat, he held her against him almost tenderly. She felt her blood flowing into him, heard him swallow greedily. He seemed in no hurry, and this irked her.

Peggy grew light-headed. Surely it couldn't take much longer. Her arms felt heavy, but she lifted them and put them around Eric, even though he was fully supporting her. He was aroused, she could feel that. He could have her if he wanted. She couldn't stop him. She hoped he wouldn't take such liberties, that he would just bring her death.

Eric's hand slid up her back and he supported her head in his big hand. Suddenly he lifted his head and looked into her face. His eyes were blue, luminous, his mouth and fangs dripping red. Peggy was struck with the notion that he was the most attractive male she had ever seen, and that made her feel disloyal to Godric.

"Why are you stopping?" she whispered breathlessly.

"If I take more, I risk killing you," he said.

"But I want—" before she could complete the sentence he had torn open his own wrist and jammed it against her mouth, forcing his own blood into her. She began to fight him then, even knowing it was ridiculous to do so. She didn't want to taste his blood! She didn't want to live!

"I am only doing this because it was his last wish," Eric said, his voice cold. He took his wrist away, apparently deciding she had had enough.

Peggy gasped. "You taste like him."

"So do you," Eric said, his eyes glinting with anger.

"I'm confused," she whispered. "Are you… you're jealous."

"Certainly not." Eric glared at her, his voice colder though his skin was warm now and his physical ache was throbbing against her thighs.

"Will you please just kill me now?" she asked, wearied.

Eric looked surprised, and the expression was nearly comical. "Kill you?"

"Isn't that why you're here?" she asked.

"I am here," Eric said, "Because Godric left you to me. You were his. Now you are mine."

"Are you sure?" she demanded incredulously.

"Yes," he replied sourly. "It does not suit me any more than it suits you."

"Then just kill me and be done with it!"

"No," Eric said. He bent and kissed her mouth, and she tasted both his blood and her own mingled. "He wanted me to keep you. To protect you."

To love you.

Eric did not say the last, but suddenly Peggy knew it to be true. Godric had thought to join them, to give them to each other to lessen the grief they would both feel knowing he was gone. She laughed bitterly. This was the dumbest thing Godric had ever done. Eric would keep her out of obligation, but he would despise her for it.

"Bad luck," Peggy mumbled.

"I agree," said Eric, and then he forced her legs apart and impaled her against the side of the pool.

Despite her unwillingness, he brought her to a shuddering climax that only weeks later would she admit had been better than any time she had ever been with Godric. She stopped fighting him, because it was useless. As Eric claimed her in every way possible, Peggy thought only of Godric. She forgave him, because she loved him and she always would even though he was gone. She hoped he was at peace. He had tried to do right by her, to protect her, after all.

Yet for all that, for all that she trusted Godric's judgement, she just couldn't see belonging to Eric as anything but a huge mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun set over Bon Temps, Louisiana, about the same time that Peggy was being awakened by Eric Northman, Sam Merlotte sat in the back office of his bar, composing a letter.

Dear Mr. Northman,

No. Sam was NOT calling a vampire dear. He scribbled out the dear.

Mr. Northman,

I would be happy to—

No. Sam was NOT the least bit happy about anything having to do with vampires. Especially not Eric Northman, and even more especially not Vampire Bill, to whom Sookie was still engaged. Sam told himself he wasn't jealous, then laughed at the lie. Seconds later, he felt ashamed. Vampire Bill had saved Bon Temps from the maenad not so long ago and saved Sam's life as well.

Of course, Sam was, on occasion, not particularly grateful for Bill saving his life. Like for example, when he woke up in the middle of the night after a particularly disturbing dream…

He shook his head. He was not going to entertain that thought. He had a letter to write.

Mr. Northman,

I am willing to meet with you. I am available most mornings between ten a.m. and noon at Merlotte's Bar in Bon Temps. Please let me know what time suits you.

Sincerely,

Sam Merlotte

On second thought, Sam crossed out the "sincerely" and grinned to himself. Let's see a vampire show up to a ten a.m. meeting.

"Sam!"

The door to the office banged open. His annoyance at being interrupted melted away as Anne Marie leaned against the door frame. Red-hair curled around a gorgeous freckled face. She was petite and curved in all the right places. He had a flash of how well they might fit together and was glad he was sitting down.

"Uh…yes?" he asked.

"Terry, he called in, and Lafayette has to leave in a half hour," she drawled. "Y'ain't got no cook and every table in the house, dey full."

Sam cursed and slammed his fist on the desk.

"Now, cher, I am a lady, and I thank yo t'remember it when y'speak to me," Anne Marie said, her eyes sparkling. Sam wasn't sure if she was kidding or what.

"I'm sorry, Anne Marie, but—"

"Das all right, Sam." She winked at him. "I kin cook."

Relief flooded through him. "Are you sure? I mean, that would be great, but cooking in a restaurant ain't like cooking at home or nothing."

Anne Marie laughed. "Now, Sam Merlotte, you don' trust me, you. I kin see I'm just gonta have to prove myself. But you won't be disappointed. Why don't you come watch and see how hot I make your kitchen."

She was flirting! Wasn't she? Damn it. Sam raked his hand through his hair and grinned at her. "Well, all right. But we'll be short a server."

"We get by. And I tink Miss Arlene gone be happy t'get my share of the tips. Now come on and show me where you keep you okra, and I show you how to make a roux."

Two hours later, they could barely keep up with orders for Anne Marie's gumbo, which proved immensely popular. Sam had to promise at least six regulars that by tomorrow Boudan Balls would be permanently on the menu.

"I have a gift with sausage," the Cajun red-head told him as yet another order went out. Sam almost dropped the crate of tomatoes he was holding.

"Where'd you learn to cook like this?" Sam set down the tomatoes and leaned against the refrigerator, watching her bustle around the small kitchen.

"My momma, and she learnt from her momma," Anne Marie said proudly. "AR-lene! Order up!"

"I'm comin', I'm comin'," Arlene groused. She looked through the pick-up window at Sam. "At least she's fast. We need three more orders of those sausage things, and two gumbos," she informed Anne Marie.

"Anyting else?" Anne Marie asked cheerfully as she ladled rice into bowls.

"One cheeseburger with fries, well-done."

Anne Marie's head snapped up. "Cheeseburger?"

"We serve those rather frequently around here," Arlene said with exasperation. "Not everyone likes Cajun food, you know."

"Everyone like my food," Anne Marie said stubbornly. "You tell dat one he havin' gumbo tonight."

"Anne Marie," Sam said with a flash of irritation, "If you're going to cook for me, you're going to have to make whatever my customers order."

Anne Marie turned towards Sam, wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing, then put them on Sam's cheeks and kissed him full on the mouth.

Sam hadn't been kissed in some time, and he was pretty sure he had never been kissed like this before. Her tongue ground against his with determination as he slammed back against the fridge, breathless. The girl let go of him, then turned back to Arlene, who was standing there with her mouth wide open, staring.

"I'll tell him to come talk to you if he doesn't want the gumbo," she said, then hurried off, taking her freshly laden tray.

Anne Marie chuckled, then turned back to stir the gumbo. She didn't look back at Sam, who remained pressed up against the refrigerator, trying to sort out exactly what had happened.

"Oh, I kin make cheeseburgers," she promised. "But once in a while a body got to try something different."

"I…" Sam was at a loss for words.

"Don' worry, Sam. I won' lose you no business." She glanced over her shoulder. "And how 'bout you? You like to try different tings?"

"Depends what you mean by different things," Sam hedged.

"Let me ask you dis." She turned around to face him. "Why you writin' letters to vampires? They bad news, Sam."

"Well, I know that," Sam said, "But they are…American citizens now, and they have rights…"

"You a good man, Sam Merlotte."

"And my friend Sookie is—" he couldn't bring himself to say 'engaged' "—dating a vampire. He's…an all right guy. I'm not going to refuse them service, or anything." He didn't tell her that he'd tried that once and it hadn't worked out so well. "So if this Eric Northman wants a meeting, it would be rude to say no just because he's…one of them."

Anne Marie appeared to digest that information. She nodded and twisted one of her red curls around her finger. Sam noticed that her pink lipstick was smeared and wondered if he was wearing some of it. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. He was. He grinned.

"I got a theory about who broke in your office last week," Anne Marie said thoughtfully. "You—"

Before she could complete the sentence, Jason Stackhouse barged into the kitchen, waving an empty plate smeared with grease. He looked around wildly and then pointed at Anne Marie.

"Jason!" Sam snapped.

"Sorry, Sam, I know I owe you three chairs. Sookie told me," Jason said, not looking at Sam, but his gaze still on and his finger still pointed at Anne Marie. Sam didn't care for the look on his face one bit, because he'd seen it aimed at a good third of the waitresses who had ever worked at Merlotte's. "You must be Anne Marie."

Anne Marie looked amused. "Well cher, you got me at a disadvantage."

"What?" Jason's confusion showed in his frown. "Listen, I'm Jason Stackhouse, you've probably heard of me—"

"Can't say I have."

"—but I have got to tell you, I just ate the best thing I ever had in my life after Arlene wouldn't bring me my cheeseburger and she said you cooked it."

Jason did look truly impressed. Sam just shook his head. "Jason, it ain't sanitary to have you back here in the kitchen."

"What are you talking about Sam? I come back here all the time to see Lafayette, you know that."

Anne Marie giggled and Sam felt his cheeks grow hot. Clearly she saw the ruse to get rid of the competition even if Jason didn't. Sam sighed inwardly. He was fooling himself. He was no competition for Jason Stackhouse. Never mind the fact that he desperately wanted to know her theory on the break-in.

"What do you call this?" Jason waved the plate at Anne Marie, who looked tickled.

"I call that a empty plate."

Jason paused for a moment, looked at the plate, then looked back at Anne Marie. "What do you call...what's not on the plate any more?"

"Boudan Balls, cher. Sam gonta put it regular on the menu. You can eat it any time you like."

"These here are the best balls I ever put in my mouth," Jason swore fervently. Sam buried his face in his hand as Anne Marie began laughing out loud. "No, it ain't like that, I mean, I didn't mean a dude's balls. I ain't gay or nothing."

"Well, that I am glad to hear."

"You and all the women of Bon Temps," Sam said pointedly.

"That's right," Jason said proudly, having no idea that Sam was trying to warn her of his promiscuity. "Hey, I don't suppose you'd like to cook for me privately some time, would you?"

"Well, Jason Stackhouse, I just might," Anne Marie said. Her green eyes twinkled and Sam felt his stomach twist.

Sighing heavily and giving up, Sam slunk back off to his office.


	4. Chapter 4

Sookie Stackhouse patted her hair, smoothed her sundress, straightened her posture, and rang the doorbell of the well cared for plantation house. The old home had been lucky to escape burning in the war, and had been meticulously kept up by parties unknown to any of the residents of Bon Temps. In Sookie's lifetime no one had ever lived there, until now. She had passed by a few times in the past weeks and seen lights on. In one hand, she held a freshly baked pecan pie. Bill fidgeted by her side.

"What if I'm not invited in?" he asked, frowning with concern.

"Then I won't go in either. But that sure wouldn't be neighborly, considering I've brought them a pie and all," Sookie said reasonably.

"What if they don't eat pie?" Bill asked in a low voice.

"You mean what if they're vampires? You know, I was thinking they might be since I've only seen lights on at night. But in that case, we should have no trouble getting invited in."

"I just hope we won't have trouble getting out."

"Of course I may have only seen lights on at night because why would people put lights on during the day?" Sookie mused. "Not that I've been out during the day much lately, myself."

The door opened and Sookie's grin doubled as she saw Peggy standing there, looking just as surprised to see her. She was dressed in a sleeveless red velvet top with black shorts not unlike the shorts they wore to work. Her blond hair hung in a damp curtain around her pale face as if she had just showered. Without even trying, Sookie heard her thought:

Did I tell Sookie where we live?

"No, you didn't tell me where you live," Sookie said. "I just saw the lights on and the SOLD sign and thought I'd be neighborly! I'm so glad it's you! Welcome to Bon Temps. Again, that is! I know we've been working together three days already."

Peggy stared, looking slightly unnerved that Sookie had seemed to guess what she was thinking. Sookie quickly tried to back up out of her co-worker's mind, out of common courtesy. She had only picked up Peggy's thoughts sporadically at work, and then she had always been concentrating on her job. Peggy had said very little about herself, and the curiosity Sookie had felt about her had now escalated.

"Thank you," Peggy said. She did not move out of the doorway or invite them in. Her eyes went to Bill and Sookie could see that she clearly recognized him as a vampire.

"How silly of me, this is my boyfriend, Bill Compton. He lives down the road a bit, as do I. We're you're closest neighbors."

Peggy and Bill exchanged stiff pleasantries and still Peggy did not invite them in, and Sookie wondered why she was struggling with it.

"I brought you a pie!" Sookie held it out in front of her and Peggy took it.

"Thank you, Sookie, that's awfully kind of you."

"I know we've just never gotten a chance to socialize at work since you're still learning the ropes and the new breakfast shift just keeps us hopping. But now since neither of us has to be in until dawn, maybe we can get to know each other better… unless I've caught you at a bad time?"

"No, Sookie, it's not a bad time at all," said Eric Northman, suddenly appearing behind Peggy. He laid a hand on her shoulder so casually and yet so possessively that Sookie had no doubts at all as to what it meant. "Won't you come in?"

"What are you doing here?" Bill asked. Sookie could tell he was just as surprised to see Eric as she was. Well, at least she knew who the we in Peggy's thought was now. Eric merely smiled and stepped aside so Sookie and Bill could come in, though Sookie was not now entirely sure that she wanted to.

Sookie looked up at Eric's face and he smiled at her. There was pride and amusement in that smile, and the same curious interest in her that he always evinced, but something was missing.

Eric wasn't lusting after her. She opened her mouth to tell him that she had noticed this but then decided that between Bill and Peggy, who obviously has some sort of involvement with the annoying Viking, that this was probably not the most tactful thing to do.

"Margaret, why don't you take Sookie to the kitchen to slice up that lovely pie while I speak with my old friend Bill here," Eric said, sounding ridiculously pleasant. Peggy shot Eric a look, arching an eyebrow, but didn't reply, just headed down a long hallway with the pie, leaving Sookie to trail behind.

Sookie trotted after her, trying to keep up with the tall girl's longer strides. To her chagrin, she had not a second to look into any of the rooms that they passed.

"You have a lovely home," she called courteously.

They reached the kitchen and Sookie gasped. Despite the age of the house, all the appliances were brand new and appeared to be freshly installed. Peggy turned on the oven and set the pie inside.

"About ten minutes?"

"Perfect," Sookie agreed. "Wow, this kitchen is—"

"Very modern," Peggy agreed, looking for plates in a vast cupboard full of brand new dishes. "Eric had it redone."

"So Eric bought you this house?"

"Well… I bought it. He just ordered the renovations."

"Why would Eric want the kitchen renovated?"

"He just likes ordering things."

"I can believe that."

Peggy smiled faintly. "Besides, he has excellent taste."

"If you can buy a house, why would you want to be a waitress?" Sookie asked. She immediately caught a flash of panic from Peggy.

"I…need something to do," Peggy said. But Sookie caught a flash of Eric in her mind. It took all of her self control not to ask why Eric would send her to be a waitress at Merlotte's. "You know, when Eric is…asleep. Probably like you and Bill."

"Oh no, I was a waitress long before I met Bill and I wouldn't give up my job for any man."

"I didn't have a job before I met Eric," Peggy said absently, looking off into space.

"Can I… can I ask how you two met?" Sookie was curious.

Peggy was silent for a long time and it took all of Sookie's control not to dip into her thoughts. Peggy took the pie out of the oven and set it on the table. She found a knife and cut it two slices.

"I have some whipped cream," she said.

Sookie smiled. "I'd love some. But you didn't answer my question." Peggy got the whipped cream and put a generous amount on each slice of pie, still not answering. "You can trust me," Sookie added.

Peggy looked at her. "You know, I believe that I can. I met Eric in Dallas."

Sookie's eyes widened. "I was in Dallas! Not a month ago. Bill and I were helping Eric find Godric—"

Sookie stopped talking when she saw Peggy's expression at the mention of Godric. The pale girl grew even paler. Her blue eyes widened, and Sookie felt like she was hit in the face with Peggy's emotions and thoughts.

"You knew Godric?" Peggy murmured, her voice barely a whisper, though her thoughts were screaming.

Sookie slapped her hands over her ears and shook her head. The images were too strong, too much. A little ten year old girl, beholding Godric for the first time, knowing he was something special, something more than human. The fourteenth birthday when he first took her blood. Godric becoming lovers with a girl who seemed his own age but was two thousand years younger. A million memories of Godric, Godric, Godric…

How could she tell Peggy that she had been there when Godric had died?

"Are you all right, Sookie?"

Sookie lifted her head. The cacophony had died down. Peggy had gotten control of herself. She was good at controlling her emotions and keeping her thoughts to herself, Sookie realized.

"You were in love with Godric."

Peggy smiled bitterly. "I still am. I always will be. But he's…gone."

Oh no, Sookie was NOT going to tell her that she had been there at the end with him. That she had seen Godric burn. How could she say that to someone who had loved him so deeply, so strongly?

"He's at peace," Sookie offered weakly.

"I have to believe that," Peggy said.

"So how did you…get involved with Eric?'

"Godric left me to him."

Sookie frowned. "What do you mean, left you?"

"He left me to be Eric's responsibility. I'm…His."

"And you just accepted that, Peggy? A woman ought to take care of herself!"

"I'm perfectly aware of that," Peggy hissed. "However, since you are acquainted with Eric, perhaps you are aware of how difficult to convince him of anything. Besides, both he and I are obligated to Godric's wishes!"

"Do you want to be Eric's?" Sookie demanded.

"I can think of worse things," Peggy said levelly. But her cheeks turned pink as Eric and Bill joined them in the kitchen.

"Your enthusiasm is overwhelming," Eric said dryly.

"So is yours," Peggy snapped at him.

"Not in front of company, darling." Eric looked amused. "Although I am starting to think it is time for our company to go."

"You will contact Pam?" Bill asked Eric.

"I suppose I have neglected Fangtasia for too long," Eric conceded.

Sookie was suddenly aware that Peggy had no idea who Pam was or what Fangtasia was. Eric was in for it, and the thought of the big, bad Viking involved in a domestic squabble made her giggle somewhat hysterically. She knew then that Eric had her hands full, and she could almost feel sorry for him.

Almost.

"Let's run along, Bill," she said. "I can see these two love birds have things to discuss."

Eric looked pained. But he didn't look like he wanted to possess her any more, and that made him all the more easy to handle. A great relief poured through Sookie. Let Peggy deal with his macho posturing.

Somehow Sookie thought she could handle it.

"I'll see you at work in the morning," she told Peggy cheerfully. Bill took her hand and led her out into the night.

"Did you know that Eric—" she started when Eric had closed the door and they were half way down the steps.

Bill gave Sookie a rare smile. "Oh yes," he said, "I know."


	5. Chapter 5

Two nights later, and Sam walked into Merlotte's kitchen to find Anne Marie cooking and Jason Stackhouse chopping tomatoes.

"Jason, you better wear a hairnet if you're going to do that," Sam snapped irritably, turning to walk back out, "And I'm not paying you!"

"Where you goin', Sam Merlotte?" Anne Marie purred, causing Sam to stop dead in his tracks. Her voice flowed over him like warm milk, thick and wholesome and delicious.

"I have some work to do in my office," Sam said grumpily, but he turned back around. Jason wasn't paying him any mind, he was too busy concentrating on his slicing and dicing, no doubt secure in the fact that he couldn't possibly have any competition for the Cajun red-head's attention.

The Cajun red-head in question smiled knowingly at Sam and tilted her head. She looked more like a goddess than Maryann Forrester ever had, Sam thought. And there was not one speck of evil in her. He could feel that. She was like a bright light in the darkness… or maybe it was just the color of her hair.

"Sam," Anne Marie said.

"Yes?" Sam asked, trying not to sound breathless.

"I want you to taste this."

"Taste…what?"

"My crawfish etouffée. You need tell me if it's spicier than you customers can handle."

"My customers can handle spicy," Sam said, sounding a bit defensive. This just made Anne Marie grin harder.

"This REAL Cajun cooking, Sam. You bite it, it bite back."

Sam couldn't help but smile. She was so warm that she almost made him forget they weren't alone. He moved towards her slow and let her give him a bite from the spoon she was holding. The sauce coated his tongue instantly, alive with flavor, and he felt a sweat break out.

"It's perfect. Can you make chili, too?"

Anne Marie smiled slowly. "I make anyting you want, Sam Merlotte." Before Sam could blurt out what he really wanted, she winked at him and turned back to the pot of etouffée.

"She's a better cook than my Gran, I swear it, Sam," said Jason, reminding Sam of his presence.

"That's some compliment, Jason," Sam replied sincerely.

"Plus she's hot," Jason added in a lower voice, smirking and nodding at Anne Marie's back. Her chuckle told Sam that she hadn't missed the compliment. Sam rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing to those tomatoes?" Sam asked. Jason had chopped the defenseless veggies into practically nothing. He looked down in dismay and cursed. Anne Marie turned around and smacked Jason's hand with the wooden spoon.

"Language, cher!"

"Yes'm, I'm sorry!" Jason gasped, shaking his fingers.

"Bring dat mess over here, now, we kin still use it," she told Jason more gently and he hurried to do what she asked.

Sam was impressed with how she seemed to have Jason eating out of her hand instead of the other way around, as it tended to go with his girlfriends. Girlfriends? Well, that was jumping the gun a bit, Sam hoped, though Jason had been hanging around more than Sam would have liked lately, making him unable to get a moment alone with Anne Marie.

And what would he do, if he got a moment alone with her? Sam could think of any number of things, but they were all inappropriate. Still, he wasn't ready to concede to the fact that Jason seemed to be staking a claim. He had waited too long with Sookie and he should know better than to do it again.

Then again, what did he even want from her? He knew that Anne Marie had some sort of powerful draw about her that seemed completely irresistible when he got close and caught a whiff of her scent, something deeper than gumbo and etouffée, something primal and wild and almost delicately floral. Something that made Sam want to howl at the moon.

Yet, Sam knew where such feelings could lead. They led to heartache, and trouble, and almost getting one's heart literally sliced out of his chest. Leaving Anne Marie and Jason in the kitchen dishing out crawfish as fast as Arlene could serve it, Sam slipped back into his office…

…only to find a blond, pissed off vampire sitting in the chair at his desk, holding a crumpled letter.

"Ten a.m.?"

"It was a joke," Sam suggested weakly.

"Very funny, shifter."

"Can I help you with something? That letter wasn't even for you, it was—"

"I wrote the letter," said Pam, snarling. "I want to know where Eric is, and you're going to tell me."

"Well, I would be more than happy to do that if I knew where he was," Sam snapped, catching her irritation like it was a disease. "How did you think sending a letter that was supposed to be from him was going to help you find him?"

Pam stood up and walked around the desk. She was nearly as tall as Sam in her blood red, high-heeled vinyl pumps which matched her red velvet leggings and low-cut white blouse. Her hair curled around her face, but she was a hard parody of beauty. She was mean, and she was a killer, and Sam didn't like a damn thing about her.

"I knew if you answered it, you knew where he was."

"I thought he was at Fangtasia! That's where I sent the letter!"

"Eric hasn't been at Fangtasia since he went off on that little trip to see—" Pam paused. Sam knew she was no doubt concealing some vampire secret that he didn't give a damn about.

"Did you try calling him?'

"Of course I tried calling him! And texting him!"

"Maybe he… maybe he's…" Sam didn't want to say it. It might piss her off even more. Maybe this damn Eric had gone into the sun. Sam knew if he had that he himself wouldn't cry or write bad poetry about it.

"If he was dead… more dead than he already is, I would know," Pam drawled. She looked into his eyes. "You absolutely sure you don't know where he is?"

Sam lifted his chin. "Positive. But if I hear anything, I'll call you."

"You do that," Pam said, sauntering towards the door. "And next time a vampire asks to meet with you, particularly one as powerful as Eric, don't try to make a joke."

"I'll keep your advice in mind," Sam said, grinding his teeth together.

Pam turned back towards him from the door. "Oh, and one more thing? Where can I find Sookie Stackhouse?"

"That I would rather die than tell you," Sam snapped.

Pam rolled her eyes. "You're lucky I don't like the taste of dog," she said, and then she was gone.

Sam sat down at his desk and sighed heavily. He ran a hand through his hair and debated whether he ought to call Sookie and warn her that Pam was looking for her.

Then again, Sookie had Vampire Bill to protect her, didn't she?

Sam would wait and tell her about Pam tomorrow morning when she came in for the breakfast shift. Meanwhile, he needed something to distract him, and a giant pile of bills on his desk, along with a payroll to fill, was the perfect solution. Productive AND distracting. If he hadn't felt so bitter, Sam would have been proud of himself.

Amazingly, no one else burst into his office during the course of the evening and before he knew it, the staff was calling good-night to him. Sam hollered back, trying to finish up one last bill before heading out himself when it occurred to him to wonder if Jason was still there and if he was leaving with Anne Marie.

He hopped up from his desk and looked out the window. Immediately he wished he hadn't. As Sam watched, Jason drew Anne Marie into his muscular embrace and stroked her fiery, curly hair. He was smiling at her and she was smiling back up at him, and Jason was undoubtedly saying something slick that would have her out of her Merlotte's uniform in no time.

Sam couldn't tear his eyes away as Jason lowered his blond head over hers and kissed her. It was a sizzling hot kiss, Sam had to admit, and he couldn't help being impressed by Jason's smooth moves, even as jealousy bit into his stomach like an angry rattlesnake.

Maybe he'd ask Peggy out instead. Then again, who knew what trouble she was involved in already if she was truly a fangbanger. Sam hadn't seen much of the pretty blonde or of Sookie lately since he was too busy helping receive the fresh produce during the breakfast shift.

Fresh produce like the tomatoes Jason had been chopping.

Jason took Anne Marie's hand and led her out into the woods. Sam let out a growl of frustration and decided he was going to go look after her, whether she wanted him to or not…but he damn well wasn't going to let her know. He ran out into the parking lot and whistled for Dean the dog. He needed to see the dog to transform, especially since it had been a few days since he had shifted.

Where was Dean? He shook his head. Sookie had given the dog that silly name. Terry called him something else… Rusty? Or maybe Dusty? Sam had never felt any compulsion to name him but his affection for Sookie he supposed was what led him to go with Dean, when he remembered.

Sam whistled again.

No dog.

Sam swore to himself, looking around wildly. Well, how about a bird? But he didn't see a damn one. There were plenty of mosquitoes about, but that was a terrible risk and besides, he had no inclination to be anything that sucked blood, even briefly.

"Dean… where are you, damn dog?" he called softly. He certainly didn't want Jason or Anne Marie to hear.

But a moment later, Jason came tearing out of the woods, yelling at the top of his lungs. He saw Sam and looked at him, wild-eyed.

"Where is Anne Marie?" Sam demanded.

"GATORS!"

"What?"

"Gators, Sam, there are three big gators out in the woods!"

"Jason, we're not close enough to the water to—did you leave Anne Marie alone with three gators?"

Without waiting for a reply, Sam dashed off in the direction Jason had come from. He heard the roar of a truck and spray of gravel that told him that Jason had jumped into his truck and left. Bastard. If anything had happened to Anne Marie, Sam would kill him. He stumbled through the bushes and skidded to a halt, listening.

"Anne Marie!"

Sam heard something that could have been voices whispering low… or could have just been the wind.

"Anne Marie!"

There was no reply, so Sam dove further into the trees, starting to panic, his heart beating a wild tattoo in his chest. He looked around, terrified. Could there really be gators out here? They would have had to have come quite a ways, but it wasn't impossible. It wasn't even the worst thing that could be out here, Sam reminded himself.

But then, there she was. Anne Marie stepped out of the woods, smiling, whole, unharmed. Sam grabbed her and hugged her impulsively, then let go.

"What the hell happened?"

"Oh, Jason, he just has hisself a lil ol' scare, him. Ain't nothing to worry about, Sam."

"He said—"

Anne Marie shook her head to silence him, still smiling. "Maybe he learn something," she said. She walked past Sam, heading back to the parking lot, and he followed after her.

"Learn something? Jason?"

They stepped into the clearing and the moonlight shone down on her face, giving her an unexpectedly sharp and fierce look.

"Maybe he learn to treat a lady like a lady. Maybe he learn what happen if you don't. Good night, Sam."

Anne Marie learned up and kissed him on the side of his mouth, very sweet, making Sam shiver. Then she got in her car and drove off.

A moment later, Dean the dog trotted up and sat down next to Sam, cocking his head quizzically at the shocked bartender.

"Now you show up," Sam said fondly, scratching his head. "Well, at least the gators didn't get you… if there were any."

It was time for Sam Merlotte to go back to his trailer and go to bed, so he did.

Alone.

Again.


	6. Chapter 6

"My Valkyrie," Eric murmured in her ear, in Swedish. "If I had died as a human, you would have been waiting for me in Valhalla. Of this, I have no doubt."

"I love you, too, Eric," Peggy whispered back. Godric had taught her to speak Swedish.

When she opened her eyes several hours later and found that she was in bed alone, Peggy was unsure whether those rough, passionate words had been real, or if they had been a dream.

She knew Eric was up already, and that he was downstairs somewhere, though how she knew this she couldn't quite say. She could sense that he was antsy, impatient, and full of doubt about something, though she wasn't sure what exactly.

She had been rather put out with him over the last two nights. Every time she had tried to ask him about "Fangtasia" or "Pam" he had changed the subject, mostly by biting her or seducing her, or by disappearing for hours on end then turning up in the living room reading a lurid romance novel.

Peggy had no resistance to him.

For one thing, Eric was much stronger than her, though at times she nearly gave him a run for his money – she had drunk great quantities of Godric's blood over the past decade and a half, so much so that she was sometimes uncertain why she had not either become a V addict or an actual vampire. Godric had been older than Eric by a millennium, and his strength was imbued in her. But after all, she really was only a human, and Eric was a very, very powerful vampire. She could still go out in the sunlight, and she still aged. No matter how strong she was, he was by far superior.

Peggy slipped into a frothy white nightgown she had bought on clearance at the nicest clothing store in Bon Temps, and padded down the wide staircase of the beautiful plantation house. It was much older than her modern Dallas residence, and she had fallen in love with it instantly.

Eric had brought her here. Eric had insisted on moving to Bon Temps, just as he had insisted she seek employment at Merlotte's. He just was still being cagey about why, exactly.

"No more," she murmured as she stood in the entrance to the large living room. It was furnished with antiques appropriate to the early years of the house. The whole dwelling was, aside from the modern kitchen and bathrooms. Eric had insisted on a ridiculously huge bathtub, which to his credit, he had put to good use. Eric liked his bubble baths.

He looked up at her soft words, not at all caught by surprise. He'd heard her coming, of course, probably had heard her open her eyes when she woke. He smiled crookedly at her and she wondered what he had been thinking about.

"No more what, darling?"

"No more games, Eric," she said, lifting her chin.

"Are we playing games?"

"You know we've done nothing but play games since you… came for me."

"Did you like it when I came for you?"

"Eric, stop. Let's get to the point."

Eric moved to her without seeming to walk, just gliding closer in a very disconcertingly inhuman way. He began to draw her close, but Peggy wrested herself free. "Why are you resisting me?"

"Whatever it is that you want from Sam Merlotte, Eric, I can't help you get unless you tell me what it is."

Eric looked up at the ceiling, away from her face, as if he no longer could meet her gaze. He nodded. "I suppose you are right. I just am not used to sharing."

"Sharing?" she asked doubtfully.

"To being direct. I gain things… by subterfuge. I like conducting my private business privately." His eyes met hers again and she felt a slight probe from his mind. She shook her head.

"Please don't try to glamour me."

"Old habits," Eric said, shrugging.

Before Peggy knew what was happening, he was seated on the divan and she was in his lap. His lap was very comfortable, if not warm, and she laid her head against his shoulder before she recalled that she was supposed to be not getting seduced. Eric stroked her hair and she thought he sighed.

"Just tell me what you want."

"I want to make love to you until you scream, and then I want to drink your blood, thick with your lust."

"Is that what you want from Sam, too?" Peggy said irritably.

Eric chuckled, but didn't take the bait. "I don't like the taste of dog."

"You…what?"

"Sam Merlotte is a shape shifter. I thought you would have figured that out by now."

"I haven't met any shape shifters before," Peggy said, but the idea intrigued her. "So he could…say…turn into a bat."

"I suppose."

"But you can't?"

"We are getting off the subject," Eric snapped.

"Then tell me—"

"I suspect he has a very valuable necklace."

"A necklace?"

"Yes. But I did not find it when I searched his office. This is why I wanted you to take employment at Merlotte's – so you can find it for me."

"Why don't you just ask him for it?"

"Because I don't wish him to know it's power, or how badly I want it," Eric murmured. The wistful tone of his voice told her that this was, to him, an extremely urgent matter.

"Power?"

"Forget it."

"Eric!"

"The necklace has magical properties. I suspect Merlotte stole it from the maenad that was here recently."

"I can't imagine Sam stealing anything," Peggy said thoughtfully, also curious about the maenad but having more urgent matters to discuss with Eric. "What sort of magical properties?"

Eric looked at her steadily for a long moment. "I will tell you if I acquire it," he promised. "Can you agree to that?"

Peggy didn't want to, but she nodded. "Eric, I don't want to ransack Sam's office."

"I would prefer you not ask him about it directly," Eric hedged. "Think of another way."

"Why don't you think of another way?" Peggy snapped.

"You could seduce him."

Her mouth fell open. Sure, she liked Sam, even found him attractive. Maybe if she hadn't been embroiled in this relationship with Eric, which neither of them had asked for or wanted, the thought of getting involved with Sam would have been attractive. However, she liked and respected him well enough not to seduce him in order to steal something from him.

"No? Just as well. I suspect I would be jealous."

Now Peggy started laughing. "Oh, Eric. Now you are just being dramatic. I know all that I am to you is a convenient food source and a promise to Godric."

Eric was quiet for such a long pause that she became unnerved. "Is that what you think?" he finally asked.

She sobered, looking into his eyes. What she saw there frightened her, because it was something reflected on her own heart.

"I will talk to Sam," she promised.

"Or you could search his office," Eric suggested.

"Did you forget the part where you already did that and turned up empty-handed?"

Eric snarled at her, his fangs snicking out violently. "Watch how you speak to me!"

"I'm sorry," Peggy whispered. He stroked her hair again, and she felt the fear, the irritation, and the subservient pleasure of being at his mercy. Eric kissed her throat and she felt the pressure of those deadly teeth against the vein pounding in her neck. Her life was utterly his to control, and that thought made her squirm with desire. It was twisted and sick, she thought, but she didn't care. "I will do whatever you want me to."

"Good girl," Eric whispered. He lifted his head.

"Eric…"

"Yes?"

"When Sookie and Bill were here—"

"Are you going to ask me about Pam again? You know that I am her maker. We are business associates now, nothing more."

"And your business is this nightclub, Fangtasia."

"That's right."

"Then why don't you call her?"

Eric was silent for a long moment and Peggy thought he was going to make another power play to avoid answering. She leaned in and kissed his throat, causing him to draw in a breath. She giggled. She likes surprising him. She nipped at his flesh.

"Careful, or I will give you real fangs," he said.

"Promises, promises. Confess to me, Eric."

"I have not called Pam, or gone back to Fangtasia because it will effectively end the privacy we have," Eric said flatly. "I will be expected to return to Shreveport and spend most of my time there."

"Why is that a problem?"

"Because I wish to be here, with you."

Peggy shivered. "Really?"

"Yes. Do not be maudlin about it. I am being lazy, I suppose, and irresponsible. I am wallowing in our shared connection. With you, I can pretend that Godric is still here."

Peggy knew what the confession was costing him and she didn't pique him or tease about it. In fact, she was nearly overwhelmed that he had shared this with her.

"We will still have that, even if you have to work."

"I want to spend every moment of the night with you," Eric said baldly. He kissed her then, until there could be no reply but that she wanted the same.

"Pam must be worried about you."

"I doubt it." Eric chuckled.

"What if I go with you? To Fangtasia? I'd like to meet Pam."

"That would no doubt amuse me. But I am not yet ready for our idyll to end."

"This is an idyll?"

"Shh, quiet. When you look back on this time, you will know it to be so."

Peggy questioned this, but she didn't argue with him too hard. Not right now, when she was on his lap, his hands were on her body, and she had hours and hours before she had to figure out how to get Sam Merlotte to give her a magical necklace that Eric wasn't even a hundred percent sure that he had.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam rolled over and snuggled closer to his lover. His flesh was hot against cool, smooth skin. He sighed and drew his companion into his arms, feeling a deep sense of connection, affection, satisfaction. But something felt wrong. Sam opened his eyes. Vampire Bill was staring at him with deep, soulful eyes, and a crooked smile, fully fanged, and fully—

Sam sat bolt upright in bed, hearing himself yelp himself awake.

Damn Vampire Bill, and his vampire blood. Sam absolutely refused to admit to himself how many times he'd had this dream since he and Bill had been forced to take desperate measures to save Bon Temps.

He glanced at the clock on the bedside table. He had barely been asleep for an hour, he realized. Sam sighed, rolled back over, and tried to banish Bill's handsome face from his mind. Wait, handsome? Sam squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment. Not only was Sam not remotely gay, he certainly wouldn't be attracted to a vampire, and if he was, it wouldn't be the one who was going to marry Sookie!

The embarrassing dream was shoved roughly out of Sam's mind by two loud shotgun blasts. Sam leapt out of bed, grabbing his jeans from the floor and practically diving into them. The hell? The sound had come from Merlotte's parking lot, just a few yards from Sam's trailer. He was out the door in seconds, feeling the sting of the gravel drive beneath his feet and the warm, humid night air on his bare chest.

Sam looked around wildly and spotted Jason Stackhouse aiming his gun at one of his waitresses, who was apparently a good four hours early for work. Sam launched himself at Jason, but by the time he attempted to tackle the idiot the gun had been lowered and chaos had been downgraded to confusion.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam demanded.

"I came here to hunt them gators that got Anne Marie," Jason said. "She popped out the bushes and scared the tar out of me."

Sam turned to Peggy, who was standing there with her arms in the air, clutching her keys in one hand. "What the hell are YOU doing?"

Peggy lowered her arms and threw herself at Sam, who caught her in his arms and held her there before he knew what he was doing.

"Oh, Sam, I'm so glad to see you. I thought he was going to shoot me!" She glared at Jason. Sam could feel her trembling in his arms, and it brought out his protective nature. He rubbed her back gently.

"I told you, I was hunting gators!" Jason said defensively.

"Are you insane? There are no gators this far from the river," Peggy said, clinging to Sam. She was wearing some subtle sort of perfume that teased at Sam's nose in a very inviting way. Sam was having trouble processing this situation in a logical manner.

"Anne Marie," Jason said to Sam, "She—"

"Anne Marie is fine," Sam said irritably.

"She's alive?" Jason's face lit up, irritating Sam even further.

"No thanks to you. Go home, Jason."

"Maybe I should go check on her."

"That's a bad idea," Sam growled. He squeezed Peggy a little tighter than he meant to, and she gasped, but didn't let go of him. Sam began to be aware that she was slightly taller than him and the embrace was rather awkward, though not the least bit unpleasant.

"Come to think of it, I don't know where she lives," Jason said. "But I'll come back tomorrow night. She's working tomorrow, ain't she, Sam?"

"Anne Marie has tomorrow off," Sam lied.

Jason hardly seemed to notice. "Do you think I should hunt the gators down anyway?"

"I don't think there are any gators, Jason," Sam said. "And you shouldn't be wandering around the woods at night. Go. Home."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then, Sam. And thank you, for looking out for Anne Marie." Jason grinned. He winked at Peggy. "Sorry to have frightened you, miss." And then he turned and took his shotgun back to his truck. Neither Sam nor Peggy spoke until he was in it and gone.

"Who was that?" Peggy asked bewilderedly after a moment.

"Sookie's brother."

Peggy laughed. Her laugh was very bright and compelling, and Sam found himself chuckling as well. "They aren't much alike, are they?"

"No," Sam said, smiling, finally relaxing. "I don't suppose they are."

Very slowly Peggy let go of him and they disentangled themselves from one another. Sam was sorry for it, and Peggy seemed to be as well. He saw her eyes wander down over his bare chest and suspected the glint in them held admiration.

"Should I ask who Anne Marie is?" Peggy tilted her head.

"She's another waitress. Works nights, so that's probably why you haven't met her yet. I'm sure you will – Bon Temps is a small town." Sam smiled faintly. "Two new people moving here in less than a months, that's big news."

"I suppose it is," Peggy agreed softly.

"Do you live alone?" Sam blurted out. "Are you married?"

"No… not married," said Peggy. She reached up and ran two fingers down his cheek. It was unshaven and scruffy, and the small gesture made Sam shiver. She was trying to distract him and it was working. He had to get this situation back on track before it got any further out of hand.

"Can I ask why you're here at this hour?"

Peggy sighed. "Well, you know how bad I am at waitressing, and well, I just couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come over and start my morning prep. I didn't realize it was so early. I don't sleep much at night."

"If you need four hours to do your prep, this isn't the right job for you," Sam said gently, putting his hands on her upper arms. "And where'd you get keys to my place?"

"Sookie," Peggy said. "I didn't realize you lived so close." She moved nearer to him and he caught a whiff of her scent again. Sam bit back a groan.

"Maybe I can help you learn the prep a little better," Sam murmured. He looked into her eyes, but the dim light kept them shaded, dark, and mysterious. He gently pushed some of her golden hair away from her pale cheek.

"I bet you can," Peggy said breathlessly.

Sam leaned in. He couldn't help it. He was going to kiss her. She didn't lean towards him, though he could suddenly see naked longing in her gaze. She wanted him to, she was urging him to with her eyes. His mouth brushed hers lightly and it felt like a bolt of lightning, but before Sam could deepen the kiss, make it into something more than a casual press of the lips, he flew backwards and landed on his butt in the dirt.

Sam shook his head and looked up at Peggy in confusion. Her mouth was open in a round O of surprise, then she was looking around furiously. Sam hauled himself to his feet.

"What was that?" he demanded.

"Gust of wind?" Peggy replied lamely, shrugging.

"Maybe it was a gust of common sense," Sam muttered. "Let me go get a shirt and shoes and we can go into the restaurant." He didn't invite her into the trailer. If a "gust of wind" knocked him over for trying to kiss her, a lightning bolt would probably strike him if he tried more.

Sam rummaged around, trying to find a flannel that hadn't been worn twice already. As he buttoned it up and pulled on his cowboy boots, he heard voices outside. Luckily the window to his trailer was open and Sam had very sharp hearing. He froze and concentrated.

"I told you NOT to seduce him," and angry male voice growled. It was slightly familiar but Sam couldn't quite place it.

"You didn't tell me that," Peggy hissed. "You just said you would be jealous. Besides, what was I supposed to do? I didn't have a backup plan."

Sam was torn between flinging open the door of the trailer and catching Peggy with her co-conspirator, and listening further.

"I was right. I am jealous. You are MINE and that's the end of it."

"You don't even want me!"

"That does not factor into the equation," said the male calmly. Sam felt bad for Peggy. She was clearly in thrall to a vampire and couldn't get out. He couldn't even fault her for whatever it was she'd planned to do at the restaurant in the middle of the night. Obviously her life was in danger.

Sam decided right then that he was going to rescue her. He would let her find whatever it was she wanted from him and then maybe the vampire would let her go. The problem would be discovering just what that was without letting her know that he knew. As for the getting seduced part… Sam grinned. If it would piss off a vampire, maybe he would let her.

"I hate you!" Sam heard Peggy say in an exaggerated whisper. "Now go home – the sun will be up soon."

"You do not hate me. And the sun will not rise for nearly three hours," said the vampire calmly. "Until then, I will be watching. Behave yourself, Margaret."

Sam made loud walking around noises so they would know he was coming, then opened the door of the trailer. As he had expected, Peggy was standing there by herself. The look on her face nearly broke Sam's heart. She seemed bewildered and sad. When she saw him, she forced a smile.

"Are you all right?" Sam couldn't help but asking.

"Oh, yes," Peggy lied. "Let's…let's just…"

"Let's go into the bar and make some coffee," Sam said. He walked across the lot and put his arm around her a bit more possessively than he meant to, and guided the girl into Merlotte's.


	8. Chapter 8

Sookie Stackhouse did her best not to read people's minds, but some days, it was just impossible. It was like they insisted on slapping her upside the head with whatever fool thing they were ruminating on. And now here she was, just trying to get to work, walking past the window of Sam's office, and she had to get a big wave of Sam Merlotte thinking about sex.

For goodness sake, it was five-thirty in the morning! Sookie stopped dead in her tracks, barely aware that she had done so just out of sight of the window, and clapped her hands over her ears. It didn't help.

So beautiful. Want you so bad, Anne Marie.

And then besides Sam, there was a second wave of someone else's thoughts. Sookie figured out quickly from both the thoughts and the sounds coming out the window that Sam and Anne Marie were having a good old sunrise make-out session.

I wonder if Eric will kill me… Stupid Viking. It's the blood he made me drink that makes me love him… Sam is so much nicer. Kind of feel bad that I'm kissing him so he'll tell me about…

Anne Marie? Oh yes, she was the new dinner shift waitress, the one who could cook. The one Jason was so taken with. The one Arlene was starting to like in spite of herself. Now why was Anne Marie thinking about Eric? And Sookie was going to be damned if she let someone kiss Sam and think about someone else at the same time! Sookie marched around to the unlocked back door, heading for Sam's office to break up this mess and it wasn't until she was bursting through the door that she realized that Sam wasn't kissing Anne Marie, it was Peggy!

"You're just as bad as she is, Sam Merlotte!" Sookie said as the two jumped apart as her sudden intrusion. Sam was sitting behind the desk and Peggy was on his lap, where she didn't quite fit as she was a little taller than he was. It was an odd sight. They just didn't fit together, either physically or mentally. "If you like Anne Marie so much, why are you kissing Peggy?"

Sam opened his mouth to reply, his thoughts a blur of strange pictures and colors as they often were to Sookie. She knew this was because he was a shifter and supernatural creatures were much harder to read than humans. Sookie wished she could duck and avoid these whizzing images of red hair and dark woods and… gators? Before Sam could actually say anything, Sookie kept going.

"And Peggy, I know you love Eric. I don't know why, but you do, and he sure seemed awfully sweet on you, so whatever it was he sent you to do you better figure out another way to do it!"

Peggy turned very pale and looked at Sam, but Sam just smiled crookedly at her and squeezed her in what Sookie took to be a reassuring manner. But then he tilted his head.

"Eric? Eric Northman?"

"They live together, down in that old plantation house across the field from the Compton place," Sookie said, lifting her chin. "Bill and I took them a pie."

"Sam, you have to understand," Peggy started. The wheels in her mind were turning, and Sookie was slammed with emotions. Fear, love, longing… She had to grab onto the doorframe to remain upright. Peggy's feelings had more strength than any Sookie had ever encountered. She fought to block them out.

"Sookie, what happens between Peggy and me is really none of your business," Sam said.

"It will be my business if Eric tries to kill you!"

"Eric won't. I won't let him," Peggy said stubbornly, but the fear was still there. Eric was jealous of her, Sookie knew it with certainty.

"Why didn't you tell me you were living with Eric?" Sam asked Peggy gently.

"Does it matter?" Peggy asked with exasperation.

"No," Sam said.

Sookie's eyes widened. "And yet you were thinking of Anne Marie while you were kissing Peggy!"

"Don't read my thoughts, Sookie," Sam said irritably.

"You knew," said Sookie as it dawned on her. "You knew she was involved with Eric and you kissed her anyway. Are you crazy, Sam? You know what Eric is like, and you know she is HIS."

Now Peggy looked at Sam. "You knew?"

Sam couldn't meet her eyes. "I heard you talking to him this morning when I went to get my shirt." He turned his blue eyes back to Peggy's. "I knew you were involved with vampires, but I didn't know it was Eric. By the way, can you tell him that Pam was here, looking for him?"

Peggy nodded. Sookie couldn't read her any more, didn't want to, but she could tell the girl was conflicted.

"The two of you are a pair of spades," Sookie said. "Why couldn't you just be honest with each other?" Both Sam and Peggy ignored her.

"I want to help you," Sam told Peggy in a gentle, sincere voice. "You don't have to stay with him. He can't make you."

"Yes he can," Peggy replied in an edgy tone.

"Do you love him?"

"I… I don't know…"

"You do love him, Peggy," Sookie insisted. "It's not just that he made you drink his blood."

Both Sam and Peggy looked at her, and Sookie zipped her lip. She knew she should keep out of this but it was like she just couldn't. She wanted to turn and walk away but she couldn't do that either. These were her friends and she wanted to help them. They were digging themselves a hole.

"Sookie," said Sam, "Would you mind giving us some privacy?"

Sookie nodded and closed the door. She turned away, meaning to go start her morning prep work, but somehow she stayed standing there, listening to them through the door.

"You really have feelings for Anne Marie," Peggy said.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Sam said, sounding surprised, "But I think she's more interested in Jason Stackhouse."

"Then she's a fool," Peggy said. "Sam, don't be angry with me for kissing you. You know, I never kissed anyone who was…alive before. You're so warm. It's so different. And I wanted to."

"I will help you escape from Eric," Sam promised.

"I can't leave Eric," Peggy sighed. "Someone I loved very deeply wanted Eric to protect me."

"Well, who's going to protect you from Eric?"

"Not you, Sam. I may have to protect you from him."

"Hmph," said Sam, "Didn't he send you here for this?"

"There's something he wants. Do you have a pieces of paper?"

Peggy was drawing something, Sookie guessed, and because she was thinking about it so clearly, she was able to see the design as if she were looking at the actual picture Peggy had made. There were two images, one of an Egyptian ankh, and one of a ancient looking sun.

"It has this on one side, and the sun on the other. It's a pendant, made of silver. It might be tarnished. Eric thinks you might have it."

"Did he break into my office?"

"Yes… but how did you know?"

"He trashed it! Left it a mess."

"Oh, no. Not Eric. When he searches a place, he leaves it just as it was when he entered it."

"Then someone else searched my office as well," Sam said, but Sookie knew he didn't believe that Eric hadn't been the one to leave the place in shambles.

"How strange. But the necklace, Sam."

"Well, yeah, I have it," Sam said. "It's in my trailer."

"Will you give it to me?" Peggy was breathless. "I can pay you. Any amount you choose."

"Why does Eric want it so badly?"

"He won't tell me."

Sam paused for a long moment. "You can have it. You don't have to pay me. And you don't have to kiss me."

"Maybe I liked kissing you."

"Maybe I liked kissing you, too," there was a smile in Sam's voice and a silence long enough that Sookie knew they were kissing again. She nearly opened the door again, but a moment later she heard Sam speak.

"Come on, we'll go get it now," he said.

Sookie heard their footsteps so she hurried away from the door into the kitchen. She only hoped that Sam Merlotte knew what a heap of trouble he was leaping into. Maybe Eric would be happy enough to get this necklace that he would overlook the dalliance between his human and the bar owner.

Then again, Sookie had a sinking feeling that he wouldn't.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam was working at the bar tonight, and business was slow. Anne Marie and Arlene were waiting tables, Lafayette was in the kitchen, Jason was drinking at the bar, and everyone seemed to be in a bad mood. Anne Marie was ignoring Jason. Lafayette was annoyed by the number of people asking for etouffée. And Arlene was just…well, pregnant.

Sam himself was feeling thoughtful, and worried. When he had taken Peggy to his trailer to look for the pendant that he'd…um…acquired from Maryann Forrester many years ago, it had disappeared. In fact, Sam's trailer had been trashed. He hadn't even bothered to call the police. Andy Bellefleur had been no help after his office in the bar had been trashed. He wouldn't do anything about this either.

Sam had been pissed off. Peggy had been disappointed, but resigned. She'd gone back to the restaurant and gone about her duties on the breakfast shift. Sookie had fixed Sam with a disapproving look every time he'd passed by her, so he'd avoided the both of them until the breakfast shift was over, instead going home to clean up. Peggy had insisted that Eric wouldn't have done such a thing, but Sam was sure he had been the one to make Sam's home look like a hurricane had hit.

Or was he? Sam knew vampires couldn't go into your home uninvited if you were there… but what if you weren't home? Could they break in then? Sam wasn't sure, but it seemed to make sense…

Before the lunch shift began, the damned orange cat was back in the parking lot and Dean the dog had barked incessantly through lunch, though luckily he stopped by the time the evening shift started. Sam had a huge headache by the time he realized he was going to have to cover the bar that night, and it still was teasing around his brain.

He was tempted to close Merlotte's down for the night and go pay a call on Peggy, now that he knew where she lived. He was worried that Eric would hurt her when she came home without the pendant – unless of course Eric had stolen it while he and Peggy had been in his office. He had offered to let her stay in his trailer, into which no vampire had been or ever would be invited, but she had refused. She had told him that she could handle anything Eric dished out, but Sam wondered.

Why should he worry? They had been playing a game and Sookie had called them on it before Sam could see how far Peggy was willing to go for her vampire master. Yet how could he not worry? He liked the girl… and even though it just didn't seem to work between them, Sam knew that had they met under other circumstances, it might have.

Sam watched Anne Marie's backside in the tight shorts of her Merlotte's uniform. She was taking Andy Bellefleur's order for a burger and fries, but she looked up over her shoulder at Sam and smiled. The smile made Sam stand up a little straighter, until he saw that Jason was sitting up straighter on his barstool, and suddenly Sam wasn't sure for which of them the smile had been.

Anne Marie moved to her next table, and spoke briefly to her customers. Sam could hear her sexy Cajun twang and he had to admit that it ruffled him. A moment later she was walking towards him and her stared at her, trying hard to disguise his lust but certain he was failing.

"Dem wan' a Jack Daniels and Coke, an' a Abita beer, Sam," she told him. Sam nodded and started preparing the drinks. Anne Marie leaned forward a bit and Sam tried not to stare at her chest.

"Anne Marie—" Jason said drunkenly.

"Quiet, you," Anne Marie told him, but not harshly, "I's workin'." Amazingly, Jason shut up, but he continued to stare at her like a wounded puppy dog. "Sam, what you got on your mind tonight? I ain't never seen you so pen-seeve."

Sam smiled at her and tilted his head slightly. "Oh, nothin' to bother your pretty head with, Anne Marie."

"Hope you don' take me for jest a pretty face and a nice ass, Sam Merlotte," she said in a teasing tone.

"Of course not," Sam said stiffly. "I've never even looked at your—"

"Face?"

"Aw, you're teasin' me."

"Look like you need a little teasin', Sam." She took her drink order and swayed over to deliver it.

"She's somethin', ain't she?" Jason asked, not even remotely pretending not to be looking at her ass.

"She sure is, Jason," Sam agreed. He fought off the feeling of bewilderment Anne Marie produced in him. Sometimes she seemed to be flirting, sometimes, deadly serious. And he still wasn't a hundred percent certain of what had happened between her and Jason in the woods the other night. He just knew she wasn't all she seemed. She was a mystery and he wanted to unravel her.

"I gotta piss," Jason said, and he stumbled off to the men's room. Anne Marie was back at the bar the moment he was gone.

"You got another drink order?" Sam asked.

"I got a different sort of order," Anne Marie said. "When you gonta ask me on a date, Sam?"

Sam's eyebrows shot up. "I thought you were seeing Jason."

Anne Marie laughed. The pleasant sound made Sam smile, even though her laugh reminded him of a cartoon character for some reason he couldn't quite put a finger on. "Seein' Jason? Aw, Sam. I tole you, cher, Jason, he don' know how to treat a lady right. He a nice boy, but he got an awful lot of growing up to do. Now, Sam… you a man."

Sam felt his heart pounding in his chest. He wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on his jeans and looked into her green eyes. Damn, they were huge. He could get lost in her very direct gaze. A thought of Peggy brushed across his mind then. He had been kissing her just a few hours ago. And yet, there was no reason to feel disloyal. What he had Peggy had shared had been a game for both of them.

Peggy belonged to Eric Northman. And while Sam felt the desire to help her escape from that jackhole, he knew that there was nothing he could do so long as Peggy was not inclined to leave him. What the hell had happened to his pendant? Did Eric have it now? Would Peggy show up for work tomorrow?

"Can I take you out?" Sam asked Anne Marie. He hoped she wasn't playing games with him, too. He didn't know if he could handle it. With Peggy, it was different. It was as if there were a lot more riding on Anne Marie.

"Where you gonna take me?" she teased.

"Anywhere you'd like to go," said Sam. "We could go bowling…"

"Bowling?"

"Or out to dinner. Bon Temps does have one very nice French restaurant."

"French food too fancy for me, but I 'preciates that you know I is a lady o'quality," Anne Marie giggled. She reached up and stroked Sam's cheek. "Jason comin' back and I know you won' speak in front of him. Quick, Sam. Where you gonna take me for our dinner date?"

Suddenly Sam knew. "Gator Bayou, up the way in Shreveport. It's—"

"A Cajun restaurant," Anne Marie finished. She looked delighted. "Oh, and dat's a good choice."

"You been there?"

"Oh, many times, cher."

"Then—"

"It's a date. Tomorrow night. You pick me up 'round six."

Anne Marie leaned across the bar and kissed Sam full on the mouth. It burned. Flames leaped up in his belly. It effectively washed away all other kisses Sam had shared that day... or perhaps ever. Sam opened his mouth just slightly and felt her little tongue dart against his. He bit back a moan. No, he was not going to lose control in his own place, in front of his customers and neighbors.

He was breathless when she pulled away, winked at him, picked up the drink order he didn't even recall fixing, and sashayed over to deliver it. Jason sat back down at the bar and started talking to him, but Sam couldn't force himself to listen.

He had a date with Anne Marie!

"Sam? Sam!"

Sam turned his head slowly, knowing that he had to bring himself back to the present moment. He tried to focus his attention on Jason.

"You want another beer?"

"Sure, okay. But I asked you, do you know what I done to piss off Anne Marie?"

"Only you know that, Jason."

Jason shook his head. "I sure would like to win her back."

Sam was not about to help. "Maybe you should just wait for her to come back to you," he suggested blandly. "Don't the girls always do that?"

Jason beamed. "Yeah, I guess they do, Sam."

"Now go on home. That way, she'll have a chance to miss you."

"You're the best, Sam," said Jason. "Put that beer on my tab." He picked up the bottle Sam had just opened and headed out to his truck. For a moment Sam thought he was going to smack Anne Marie's ass on the way out, but apparently he thought better of it and simply left.

Sam shook his head. He couldn't think of a single reason that Anne Marie would choose him over Jason Stackhouse, but he wasn't about to question his luck.

Things were looking up, indeed.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam was relieved to see Peggy arriving for work the next morning, looking sound and unharmed as far as he could tell. She flashed him a brilliant, wistful smile as she and Sookie got to work preparing for the breakfast crowd. Sam had his paperwork all caught up, so he decided to help out in the restaurant – there wasn't much call for the bar, so he filled up his customers' coffee and juice, and made sure they were enjoying their food. Terry had taken to cooking in the morning and he made one hell of an omelette, so after a bit Sam helped himself to a plate and ate behind the bar.

"Everything going okay?" he asked as Peggy swept by, looking frazzled.

"I only broke one plate today," she said.

"She's improving," Sookie added, but then hurried over to Maxine Fortenberry, who was waving a napkin at her.

Sam reached out and grabbed Peggy's hand, stopping her. Her fingers felt very cold. "Is everything okay at home?" he asked in a low voice.

Peggy hesitated. "He was disappointed."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No," she said. "He just…he…went out for a long time."

Sam didn't know what to make of that, or the tone of longing in her voice. "You don't have to stay with him, Peggy."

"Yes, Sam, I do. But if it makes you feel better, I think I want to. He makes me furious sometimes, he's stubborn as a mule, but he can also be very charming and very…tender."

That didn't sound like the Eric Northman that Sam knew, but he nodded. He hadn't let go of Peggy's hand and she didn't try to pull away from him. "I just don't want to see you get hurt, or worse," said Sam.

"You don't like vampires much, do you, Sam?"

"No, I guess I don't."

"Some of them are quite enlightened."

"And some of them are soulless murderers." Sam's eyes met hers and Peggy looked at him frankly.

"So are some humans," she said. "And some…" she trailed off. "Others," she finished lamely.

Sam knew then that she knew what he was, that Eric had probably told her. He also knew that she wouldn't out him. His instinct told him that he could trust her. "Did he happen to mention if he trashed my trailer?" he asked, slightly bitter.

"Sam, unless you invited him in, he couldn't go inside your trailer. And believe me, he'd like to know who did it as much as you would, because that person has that pendant he wants so badly."

"I don't suppose he told you why he wants it so badly."

"No," Peggy said, frowning. "I really wish he had. Maybe it would help me to figure out who else could have taken it." She looked into Sam's eyes and smiled. "I want to thank you, Sam. You've been very kind to me, all things considered."

Before Sam could reply, Terry hollered that a big order was ready in the kitchen, and Peggy scurried off to deliver it. Sipping his coffee, Sam watched her. He'd had that pendant since he was seventeen, tossed into a drawer. He had tried to sell it back when he was a kid and had fenced some of the items he'd taken from Maryann, but had been told it had almost no value.

For some reason, he'd held onto it, but he'd never worn it, or even put it around his neck. If it had any supernatural powers, it hadn't shown Sam any evidence of them. He'd never shown it to anyone or told anyone he had it, so who could have known? Who could have taken it?

Before the end of breakfast, Dean the dog was once more barking at the damned orange cat in the parking lot. Sam called Bon Temps Animal Control, which turned out to be a very annoyed Andy Bellefleur, but the cat ran away before Andy showed up and was too smart to walk into any of the traps he laid for it.

"I can get rid of the dog for you," Andy sneered. "That would solve the problem, too."

Sam locked Dean in his trailer for the rest of the lunch shift and let him out again once he was sure the cat wasn't coming back. With Lafayette and Arlene promising that the bar would be fine without him for the evening, Sam went to get ready for his date with Anne Marie. As he was unsuccessfully attempting to tame his hair, Sam realized that he wasn't sure where he was supposed to pick her up. Setting down his brush and grabbing his cell phone, he dialed her number.

"Lo?" asked a very deep voice.

"Is…Anne Marie there?" Sam asked.

"Hol' on. ANNE MARIE! You gots a phone call, cher!"

Sam had to hold his cell away from his ear as the male Cajun voice roared through the phone. It also took all his control not to ask who had answered the phone when Anne Marie came on the line, and she didn't volunteer the information.

"I jest meet you in Merlotte's parkin' lot, and we ride on up to Shreveport from there," she told him and would brook no argument from Sam.

Why didn't she want him to know where she lived? He had her address on her work papers. It wouldn't take him but fifteen minutes to find her place. Shrugging, Sam decided that it wasn't that important, not right now.

He was in the parking lot five minutes early. Clutching a handful of red and yellow tulips that he had picked from back behind his trailer, he smoothed down his hair and told himself that he wasn't nervous. He knew it was a lie when Anne Marie's beat-up light blue car pulled into the parking lot.

The door to the car opened and a slender leg in a high heeled alligator pump slid out, causing Sam's heart to beat a frenzied tattoo against his ribs. Anne Marie slid all the way out and Sam found he had trouble trying to breathe. She was in a loose, lovely pale green dress that made her eyes pop and sparkle in the dim light. It was cut fairly low over her chest and Sam couldn't help but admire the pale flesh so perfectly displayed. Sam forced his eyes up to her face.

Anne Marie's red hair was in perfect ringlets that framed her cheeks, the light sprinkle of freckles across her nose so delectable that Sam wanted to lick them off. On one arm she wore a mix of bracelets – a wooden one painted glossy green that matched her dress and several silver bangles. Her purse was also made of alligator hide, to match her shoes.

"Well, hello dere, Sam Merlotte," she said, sounding somewhat shy as Sam jogged across the parking lot to her and thrust the tulips into her arms. "Thank you, these my favorites."

"You look beautiful, Anne Marie," Sam said sincerely. A hint of pink highlighted her cheeks and she kissed the corner of his mouth softly.

"You too, cher," she said.

Sam thought about asking her to cancel dinner and dragging her right back to his trailer, but he also remembered her admonitions to Jason that she was a lady, and to ask her to do such wouldn't certainly not be treating her like one. He escorted her to his truck and opened the door for her, helping her settle inside.

Normally Sam found the drive to Shreveport somewhat tedious, but with Anne Marie by his side, it seemed to take no time. She made him laugh in a way he hadn't in a long time. She told him long, drawn out stories about growing up in a big Cajun family and he was glad he didn't have to say much about his own life.

Sam wished he could tell her he was a shape shifter. In fact, if things worked out between them, before anything happened in the bedroom, he would tell her. He promised himself that. He just wanted a chance to know her first, though. She didn't seem like she would bolt, but he couldn't know for certain…

He was going to enjoy the hell out of this time with her first, now, while it was all innocence and flirting, and while she thought he was nothing but a nice, ordinary guy.

They drove past Fangtasia on their way to Gator Bayou, and Sam saw Anne Marie shudder with distaste. Sam had considered stopping in to tell Pam where Eric was – maybe she would drag him back to Shreveport and he'd leave Peggy in peace, but Anne Marie's uncomfortable expression quickly made him change his mind.

"Don't much care for vampires?" Sam asked.

"Dey nothin' but a heap o'trouble," Anne Marie said. "Dey pretend to be civilize, but dey ain't."

"Sookie's engaged to Vampire Bill," Sam said. "Jason's sister."

Anne Marie shook her head. "I won' tell no one what choice to make, but I think we all be better off if they went back where they came from."

"You mean underground?" Sam asked, slightly confused.

"Turn lef' here, cher, we there!"

Sam pulled into a busy parking lot and immediately envied Gator Bayou its busy clientele. The large shack of a restaurant was set out on a dock in the water, and was almost totally surrounded by swamp. Lightning bugs flitted around live oaks hung with Spanish Moss. The parking lot was unpaved but the dirt was well tramped down. This place was clearly busy every night. Sam could hear a zydeco band playing, and the wooden posts along the walkway dock to the restaurant were strung with bright little white lights. It was very cheerful and homey looking and gave Sam a warm feeling in his heart just looking at it.

"I wonder if I should have made a reservation," he said, taking her arm as they strolled towards the building.

"Oh, don' worry. We get a table," said Anne Marie.

Judging from the enthusiastic greeting that the door hostess gave her, Sam knew he needn't worry. The two of them squealed and hugged and talked so fast in a Cajun patois that Sam couldn't understand them.

"This my new beau, Sam Merlotte," Anne Marie said proudly when the two of them had disengaged. "Sam, dis my cousin Pearletta."

"Pleased to meet you," Sam said, shaking Pearletta's hand as she looked him over. She licked her lips and he guessed he passed muster.

"You always do fine dem han-some ones," she said. "Come on, I set you at the bes' table in the house."

"Not dat one near de baff-room," Anne Marie warned.

"Course not. I save dat one fo' Cousin Michel, he always wan' sit dere."

Pearletta's sashay was nothing compared to Anne Marie's but it got Sam's attention as they followed her across the packed room. The promised table was in the corner, over looking the water, with a good view of the band and dance floor, but not so close that the music made talking impossible.

Sam took her hand across the table, only just registering that they hadn't been given any menus, but in moments they had cold beer and a bucket of boiled crawfish. Reluctantly their fingers parted but it was well worth it to watch Anne Marie pinch the tail and suck the head of the crawfish.

"You gonta eat one, Sam, or jest watch me?" she teased.

Every waiter in the place seemed to know or be related to Anne Marie, and they all stopped by the table to chat. She introduced them all to Sam but he couldn't manage to keep them straight. It wasn't exactly a private, romantic meal, but it was relaxing and fun and Sam found that he was having a great time. One of the waiters brought them plates of blackened catfish and it was the best he'd ever tasted.

The zydeco band slowed from a rollicking tune into something almost like a waltz and Anne Marie jumped up. "Let's have us a dance before dessert!"

Sam rose and took her onto the crowded dance floor, where he tucked her into his embrace and they swayed together. Anne Marie looked up at him, her big green eyes shining with sheer pleasure.

"I cain't remember last time I had so much fun wid a gennelmun," she told him. "You a fine dancer, you."

"You ain't so bad yourself," Sam replied.

"I might even let you take me out a second time," Anne Marie sighed, then she leaned her head against his chest as they danced.

Sam smiled, feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

The busy, noisy, bustling kitchen of the restaurant had a wide open door near the edge of the dance floor, and he could see the cooks and waiters inside, dishing up some of the tastiest food in Louisiana. Sam was so full that he wasn't sure he would ever eat again, never mind have dessert. One very big man with short-cropped rusty hair and a huge meat cleaver that was being put to good use caught Sam's eye and frowned at him, and he wondered if it was another of Anne Marie's relatives.

And then Sam saw it.

Around the man's neck was the missing necklace, the one Eric Northman was so eager to get his hands on. Sam would have recognized it anywhere.


	11. Chapter 11

Eric was standing in the corner of the room staring at her when Peggy opened her eyes. Even though Eric had seen every bit of her that there was to see, and she was wearing a night gown, she instinctively pulled the sheet up to her chin. He was standing back in the shadows and didn't say anything, just kept silently watching with no change to his expression as she sat up and pushed further back against the headboard.

"What are you doing, Eric?"

"I was watching you sleep."

"That's creepy."

"Is it? Not romantic?"

"It's not the least bit romantic!"

Eric chuckled and moved forward into the dim light of the bedside lamp. His grin and seeming good mood was disconcerting, since the night before he'd been moody and sulky to have discovered the loss of the pendant. Peggy watched him move towards her, not even pretending not to be fascinated. He was ridiculously handsome, and big, and so completely un-Godric like that she couldn't fathom how she had come to be so entwined with him.

"It's the blood, isn't it?" she murmured.

"That is making you feel so… stirred up?" Eric asked, gloating slightly. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took her hand in his, putting his cold thumb against the pounding pulse in her wrist. "It's probably just my handsome face."

"The blood…"

It had only been one time. So many, many times Godric had shared his blood over the years, and Eric, just the once, when he had forced it on her at their first meeting to bind her to him. And oh, she was bound.

Maybe Sam was right, maybe she needed to leave him. But having had his blood, Eric would always be able to find her. The only way she could leave him was if he allowed it.

Eric leaned forward and kissed her. His lips were cool and firm, and he was a master of this art, almost bringing her to the edge of pleasure with a kiss alone. He was insatiable, too. He wanted to make love every night, usually more than once. Peggy was glad of it. With Godric, especially over the last few years, it had been more of an occasional sport.

Peggy hadn't known what she'd been missing until Eric.

"You are very distracting," she mumbled against his mouth as he pinned her to the bed and worked on removing her night gown. After about three seconds he got bored fumbling with the tie and just tore it.

"I know," he said, tossing the scraps of fabric to the floor. "And you are very delectable."

Peggy turned her head to the side, offering her throat.

"Not even a little struggle tonight?" he sounded disappointed.

"It doesn't do me any good."

"Oh, I know, but I enjoy it… and so do you. You like to pretend you have no choice in this."

Peggy felt offended. "Do I have a choice?"

Eric considered. "Probably not. Do you want one?"

"Yes!"

"All right, then. Should I stop?" He bent his head and nibbled very delicately at her throat.

"No…" Peggy whispered, and Eric chuckled against her flesh. He lifted his head, grinning, his fangs fully extended and sharp. Peggy felt a slight flash of fear, but it abated quickly. It was too late. He'd seen it in her eyes.

"Where's your bravado tonight?"

"Eric…"

"You usually do not show me fear. I admire that in you."

"I wasn't afraid before because I didn't care if I died," Peggy stated slowly.

"And you no longer wish for death?" Eric asked.

She shook her head. "No."

"You have found a reason to stay alive, now."

Peggy stared at him, her cheeks flushing. "You can go ahead and bite me now. Any time."

Eric nearly crowed like a rooster. "I am that reason! You wish to stay alive to be with me! You love me!"

"I don't even like you, Eric," Peggy snapped, embarrassed. Then she put her hands on his cheeks and began kissing him fiercely. Eric kissed her back and she knew he was shedding his clothes without ever breaking the kiss. She scraped her tongue over one of his fangs, bleeding into his mouth.

Eric tossed his head back. "Not fair! You are making me hungry! You want me to play rough with you so you can pretend you hate it and hate me. Why are you doing this?"

"Because I feel like I betrayed Godric!"

Eric hissed, pushed her face harshly to the side, and sank his fangs into her throat. He was rough and not the least bit seductive or romantic. Peggy felt the tears slide down her face. She heard him swallow. Then he lifted his blond head and stared into her eyes, his mouth red with her blood. "Is that the way you want it, Margaret? You want me, but you want to hate me? You want to blame it on our blood bond, the way you feel. You want to lie to yourself. Well, I will not lie. I know my own heart and I have never denied it."

"Eric—" she cried, grabbing his arms. "I didn't mean it!"

"Godric wanted us to be together," Eric said thickly.

"I know."

"I loved Godric, too," Eric said. "And I would never have taken anything that was his. He gave us to each other. He knew we could care for each other. If we feel something, why should we fight it? He would want us to embrace this."

Peggy put her arms around Eric tightly and put her head on his shoulder, unable to bear looking into his eyes any longer. His skin had warmed with her blood and hers had cooled, and their bodies felt very natural and right together. He stroked her hair very gently.

"Why are we arguing?" Peggy whispered.

"We are not arguing," Eric assured her. "You were being foolish, that is all."

Peggy snorted. "Keep saying things like that and we will definitely be arguing."

"Then I will stop talking and use my tongue for other purposes," Eric replied sensibly, and he did.

Two hours later, Peggy felt much better. Eric drew a bath for them to share, possible due to his demands for a gargantuan tub, and was being so kind and solicitous that he seemed an altogether different person. It unnerved her, slightly. She preferred him overbearing and stubborn, she thought as she lounged comfortably against him in the tub and let his hands wander as they pleased.

"I fear that soon I will have to return to Fangtasia," Eric sighed. "I have been neglecting my duties for too long and Pam will no doubt be angry with me."

"Will you take me with you?" Peggy asked.

"If you like, but I need you to continue to work for Sam Merlotte."

Peggy sighed. "Sam doesn't have the necklace, Eric. So what's the point?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then continue your employment for just a bit longer. I have a hunch that the shifter may know more than he let on."

"Where will you sleep?" Peggy bit her lip.

"I will commute, for now. I like this house. It is much nicer than my one in Shreveport. It is impossible to find a decent plumber up there, for any amount of money."

Peggy chuckled. "And that's the only reason why?"

"You know it is not," Eric murmured, kissing her ear. "Fangtasia is not my only responsibility."

"Is that what I am?"

"Yes, but not in a burdensome way."

"I should be offended."

"You are offended way too often, Margaret. Relax. Enjoy what we have."

"When are you planning to go to Fangtasia?"

"Tonight, I suppose. But after it closes. That way Pam may berate me in private. Wear that lavender cocktail dress you have. Pam would love it."

"Would she, now?"

"You are jealous. It is cute."

"I am—" Peggy gave up. Why lie? "Yes, Eric, I am jealous. She is the child of your blood, and I am only your plaything."

"You are much more than that," Eric said simply. "Now let me wash your hair…"

Peggy gave in. What else could she do? Fighting him was too hard, and she was tired of it. She didn't want to argue with him, or feel jealous of the others in his life. She wanted to know them. She wanted to learn the thousand years of his life.

She wanted to give in and love him.

He just didn't make it easy.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'll be right back," said Sam, and he left Anne Marie alone on the dance floor as the band broke into a raucous zydeco number.

"Sam!" he heard her call his name, but he kept going.

Sam strode purposely towards the kitchen, but before he could get there, people flooding onto the dance floor, people sliding off of the dance floor, waiters carrying large trays of food, and a very old woman meandering slowly towards the restroom all seemed to be in his way. He elbowed and excuse-me'd his way through, but when he reached the kitchen, there was no sign of the man he had seen wearing the pendant.

"Kin I help you?" another man, just as large and intimidating stepped in front of Sam, effectively blocking the door.

"Uh…yeah…" Sam looked up at the big chef. "I just…thought I saw someone I knew."

"Naw, I don' think you did," said the man, shaking his head.

Sam noticed that the man was holding a food-stained apron in his hand, even though he was wearing another food-stained apron. He peeked past to see several other people who seemed to be holding extra items of clothing, as if someone had undressed in a hurry, and maybe gone out the back door that flapped on its hinges. From somewhere behind that door, Sam heard a distinct splash.

"If I could just look around…" Sam tried to squirm by the man, but the Cajun was having none of it.

"You wan' my advice," the chef growled, "You go back to Bon Temps and stay out o' other men's kitchens."

Sam was so surprised that when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. A moment later Anne Marie was at his side. She looked from Sam to the Cajun and back, then put her arm through Sam's and maneuvered him back to their table. She was stronger than she looked, because somehow she got him seated back in his chair.

"Why you done that, Sam Merlotte?" she demanded.

"I…" Sam debated telling her about the pendant. No, he didn't want to lie to her. Yet he knew she didn't think much of vampires. If he told her that someone from this restaurant had stolen something from him, which he in turn had stolen, and had also agreed to turn over to a vampire, it might not sit well with her. "Is… is that man a relative of yours?"

"Maybe," Anne Marie hedged.

"He wouldn't let me in the kitchen."

"And why you tore off to see the kitchen when we in the middle of a perfectly nice dance?"

"I thought I saw someone I knew."

That line didn't work on Anne Marie any better than it had worked on the man blocking the door. "Uh-huh."

Maybe he'd better tell the truth. "You know how my office was searched, and messed up? Well the same thing happened to my trailer. Only this time, something was taken."

"What was it?" Anne Marie asked dubiously.

"An old necklace. And I thought I saw someone in there…wearing it," he finished lamely.

Anne Marie looked thoughtful. "What dis necklace look like?"

Sam described the pendant to her in detail. Surely it couldn't hurt. Her green eyes widened and she tilted her head. Sam wanted to kiss her, which was very distracting.

"And where you got it from, you?"

Sam felt his cheeks heat up. "An old…friend…gave it to me."

"And dis…friend…done not tole you nothin' 'bout this necklace?"

"I guess it's supposed to have some sort of magic powers," Sam said, chuckling as if he didn't believe it. Actually, he didn't believe it. He'd never seen the necklace do a damn thing. Then again, maybe it only worked for vampires.

"You really need dis ting back?"

Sam would have said no, but the image of Peggy rose in his mind. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Wait here. I be right back," Anne Marie said.

She got up and headed towards the kitchen. On the way, she managed to divert a waiter in Sam's direction with another beer. Sam looked out the window as he drank it. Did he see a gator out there swimming in the water?

More likely here than at Merlotte's, he told himself, thinking of Jason Stackhouse's cockamamie story. After all, they were right on the edge of the swamp. He turned his head towards the kitchen, and he saw Anne Marie standing in the doorway, arguing with the man who had prevented him from entering. A few minutes later she came stomping back to the table, looking madder than a wet hen.

"Come on, Sam, we goin' home."

"Don't you want dessert?"

"I got to get out o' here fore I do somethin' I'm sorry for," she insisted, grabbing his hand and yanking him to his feet.

"I didn't pay yet!" Sam said as they headed for the door.

"S'on the house!" And then they were out the door, trotting down the dock to the parking lot.

"Anne Marie! Would you mind telling me what's going on?"

She didn't stop until they got to Sam's truck. "You know that a vampire necklace that you done lost?"

"I had heard it might be," Sam hedged.

"You gonta give it to Sookie?"

"Sookie? Why would I give it to Sookie?"

"For her vampire beau!"

"Do you know what it does?"

"It make a damn vampire too damn powerful!"

"How—"

"Sam! Trust me, you don' want no vampire gettin' that thing!" Anne Marie insisted. In fact, she looked a bit scared. Sam wanted to pull her into his arms.

"Do you know where it is?" he asked gently. He thought about Eric Northman. He certainly didn't need to be more powerful. That wouldn't do Peggy any good. It might make things worse.

"Yes," she said. "Don' be mad wid me, Sam. My brother have it."

"You have a brother?"

"I got five brothers," she said.

"One of your brothers broke into my trailer?"

"Sam, I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't know until tonight!" Anne Marie hugged him, and Sam held her in his arms.

"It's not your fault," Sam insisted.

"But you got to believe, it for the best." She looked up at him anxiously.

"Maybe," Sam said. "But—"

"Let it go, Sam. My brother make sure no vampire get him hand on it."

Sam sighed. Part of him was a little bit angry, but there didn't really seem to be anything he could do about it. It really wasn't Anne Marie's fault. And yet he had promised Peggy. Yet the thought of Eric Northman having a talisman that could make him even more powerful galled Sam.

He kissed Anne Marie's eyebrow, then opened the door to his truck and helped her in. Slowly he rolled out of the parking lot and headed back towards Bon Temps. For a while they rode in silence.

"I really did have a lovely time tonight, cher," Anne Marie said meekly after a while.

Sam smiled, though he kept his eyes on the road. "I did, too. I haven't had that much fun in a long time."

And then the conversation was easy and fun, and Sam forgot that vampires even existed, and that he had his own dark secret, and that a frightening world existed outside the soft cocoon of the truck.

When he parked at Merlotte's, he leaned across the seat and kissed her. Anne Marie kissed him back with a good bit of fire, and after some minutes of this Sam knew he was going to have to back off or else he would no longer be treating her like a lady. He wanted her so badly.

"Anne Marie," he murmured her name so huskily.

"I know, Sam," she replied breathlessly. "It just too soon."

She reluctantly let go of him and Sam got out of the truck, willing his body to calm down as he walked around to help her out. The moment they were face to face, he was kissing her again. He had to stop. He was so close to losing control.

Sam thought he heard a low growl.

He lifted his head. "Did you hear that?"

Anne Marie shook her red curls. "Hear what?"

Sam sighed. "Guess it must be my conscience."

Anne Marie chuckled. "Well, it makes a lady feel safe to know you has one. Come on, you. Walk me to my car."

He tucked her inside the blue clunker, then leaned down to kiss her through the window, feeling safer with the armor of the car between them. "So, will you?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"Will I what?"

"Let me take you out again."

Anne Marie's grin lit up her face, the parking lot, and the whole night before she turned it down to a pleased smile. "I maybe might."

"Maybe's not good enough."

"Then I will. Good night, Sam Merlotte."

"Good night… Anne Marie."


	13. Chapter 13

Peggy loved the way Eric drove. He was fearless. The red corvette whipped its way towards Shreveport and she felt wild and alive. She wondered if he felt the same. She was wearing the lavender dress he'd requested, and the way he looked at her made her feel absolutely beautiful. She knew he wasn't terribly thrilled about going back to Fangtasia. She found this both somewhat flattering, and nerve wracking.

He didn't say much during the drive, and she didn't ask him all the questions that were flashing through her mind. She figured they would be answered one way or another during the course of the night.

All too soon they pulled into Fangtasia's parking lot. Eric winked at her, and then was opening the door of the corvette for her almost before he got out himself. Peggy was used to his speed. Godric had done this sort of thing, too, and much to Eric's chagrin, it didn't bother her at all.

The club was closed, though of course Eric had keys. They were barely inside when a blonde blur flew at Eric and knocked him several feet backwards into the wall. A red handprint flared on his face, then faded almost instantly. A tall, beautiful female vampire stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"Where the hell have you been, Eric?"

"Pam, if you ever strike me again, I will stake you," Eric said calmly, dusting off his jacket. The threat didn't seem to faze Pam.

"Chow's been trying to have you declared dead," Pam said.

"I am dead," Eric smirked.

"Legally dead! And he's been lobbying for your position as Sheriff of Area Five."

Peggy's mouth dropped open. "You're the Sheriff of Area Five?"

Eric nodded. "Yes. Did I not mention this to you?"

Pam finally turned her attention to Peggy and looked her up and down meaningfully. Peggy found the scrutiny both somewhere between embarrassing and erotic. "Did you bring me an apology gift, Eric?" Pam purred. "In that case I just might forgive you."

"Margaret is mine," Eric said quietly.

Pam looked surprised for only a split second. "Then, can I have her dress?"

"Eric," said Peggy, "A Sheriff has way too much responsibility to take a month long…vacation…"

"She's smart, for a human," Pam agreed.

"It was not exactly a vacation," Eric said, and the look he gave Peggy told her that she better not make him look bad in front of Pam. "I was grieving for my maker."

It cost him a lot to tell Pam that, Peggy saw. Pam looked like she only maybe grieved if she ruined a good pair of shoes. She arched an eyebrow at Eric, then nodded at Peggy.

"This is how you were grieving?"

"Godric left her to me."

"Your maker left you a human?"

"Yes."

"So you took a month long…absence… to be with this human."

"Yes. But it makes no difference. I am back now."

"Is she going to work in the club?" Pam drawled, looking at Peggy again.

"No. She is a terrible waitress," Eric said.

"Then what are you going to do with her?"

"Whatever I wish," Eric said, smirking. Peggy rolled her eyes. She was slightly furious with him, maybe almost as much as Pam was, but she knew it did absolutely no good. "What I want from you, Pam, is to be sure that every vampire who enters this club knows that she is under my protection, and it will not go well for any who forget this."

Okay, Peggy thought. Maybe she could forgive him. Now it was Pam's turn to roll her eyes.

"I only wish Godric had left you something more useful," she said. "Come on, you need to look at the books." Pam sashayed towards the back of the club and Eric followed, motioning for Peggy to join them. "Did Sam Merlotte tell you I was looking for you?"

"I have not spoken to Sam Merlotte."

"What happened to your phone?"

"My phone is fine. I turned it off."

"Does the word irresponsible mean anything to you, Eric?"

"It was only a month, Pam. You have gone to parties that lasted longer than that."

"Not recently," Pam sighed.

They stepped into a small office and Eric sat behind his desk. Pam sprawled in a chair across from him and Peggy looked around awkwardly for a moment. Eric grinned at her and patted his lap. She shook her head lightly, glancing at Pam, but the vampire woman didn't seem to care in the least.

"Sit," Eric commanded, and Peggy slipped into his lap.

Pam shoved a ledger across the desk at him and immediately began droning on about Fangtasia's paper work, sounding so bored that she was boring herself. Eric was making the proper noises and asking questions here and there, but mostly he was stroking Peggy's hair, back, and what he could fondle of her rear end. Though it felt good, and Pam obviously didn't notice or give a damn, Peggy was embarrassed.

"I suppose I should give you my new address," Eric interrupted finally.

"What?" Pam asked.

"We have a house in Bon Temps. I will be staying on there and commuting up here."

"WE?"

"Margaret and I."

"It's actually my house," Peggy snapped. "I bought it."

"I paid for the bathtub," said Eric sensibly, "And the kitchen – which I do not use."

"Still—"

"Still, we both live there, and I have no intention of leaving."

"I'm glad," Peggy mumbled, looking down.

"All this because Godric left you a human?" Pam looked more exasperated than bored now.

"Margaret is mine," Eric repeated, but the infuriatingly calm tone he used was starting to crack. "Jealousy does not become you, Pam."

"Jealousy! Why on earth would I be jealous of a pet?"

"I am not his pet!" Peggy hissed.

"That's exactly what you are," Pam snarled back at her. "Regardless of where he got you, you are still merely a human."

"That does not make her without value," Eric said.

"Well, I'm glad to know that," Peggy said sarcastically. She tried to get off of his lap but Eric held her still.

"I care for her, Pam," Eric said simply. Peggy stilled instantly.

Pam's eyes widened. "Well, don't let that get around. It won't be good for either of you."

Eric nodded. He gestured to the ledger. "Are we done, here?"

"I suppose."

"Has there been trouble while I was…away?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Pam said. "But you will want to talk to Chow. And return some of your phone messages."

Eric nodded, then slid Peggy onto her feet. "Pam, show her around the club while I do so."

Pam looked vastly annoyed. She beckoned Peggy to follow her then sashayed out of the room without waiting to see if she would be followed. They returned into the main body of the club and Pam waved her hand. "This is Fangtasia," she drawled. "Any questions?"

Peggy immediately spotted the raised dais to the side of the room and her mouth twisted. "Is that Eric's throne?"

"Yes," said Pam.

"And he…"

"Sits on it and entertains the vermin."

Peggy giggled at the thought of Eric sprawled over the throne, watching over a room full of fang-bangers and tourists. Godric had taken her to vampire bars like this in Dallas on occasion, and they had always seemed ridiculous to both of them, though Godric had always been gracious to the proprietors.

"I bet they love him," she said softly.

"Do you?" Pam asked.

"Do YOU?" Peggy countered.

Pam stared at her evenly. "Not in the way that you do, I imagine. But we are connected."

"I know. You are his progeny."

Suddenly Pam was close to her, too close. Her mouth was bent over Peggy's throat. "You smell like him," Pam said. "I bet you taste like him."

"I bet I do. After all, I've had Godric's blood." Peggy knew that Pam was dying to take a bite of her. "Not without Eric's permission."

"He's shared with me before," Pam stated. She lifted her head and looked into Peggy's eyes. "You want me to, don't you?"

Peggy felt the tugging at her mind, and she wondered if maybe, yes, she did want to. "You are trying to glamour me," she breathed.

"Trying?" Pam was annoyed, which made her hold easier to shake off.

"Godric showed me how to fight it," Peggy said, tearing her eyes away from Pam's azure gaze. She didn't tell Pam that fighting it was very, very hard and that if Pam persisted, she would win the battle.

"I want your dress," Pam said snappishly.

"Eric said you would. He picked it. Godric liked me in jeans and t-shirts. I'll show you the website he ordered it from."

Pam seemed mollified by this. "I love online shopping," she sighed, but then she seemed to remember she was a vampire and she wanted to torment Eric's plaything. "Would you like a drink? Eric loves the taste of bourbon in his blood."

"He hasn't mentioned this to me," Peggy said. "So I'll pass."

"You ought to try to please him," said Pam. "You might stay alive longer."

"He can kill me if he likes," Peggy replied cavalierly, but she really didn't want to die any more. In fact, she was beginning to want more and more the one thing which Godric had not given her – immortality.

"Well, of course he can," Pam said. She was starting to look bored again, and she stared at the door behind which Eric was returning his phone calls or whatever he was doing, as if she desperately wished Eric would come out now and get rid of this tedious female. "He has a lot of nerve, staying away so long for the likes of you."

"I don't understand it myself," Peggy said softly, but then she thought about the necklace. "Of course, there may be another reason. He's been looking for something in Bon Temps. A pendant."

Pam arched an eyebrow. "Not that damned Sun God necklace?"

"You know about that?" Not that it surprised Peggy, but she wanted to see what Pam would say.

"He's been looking for that for years. It's ridiculous. It can't possibly work, and he'll wind up setting himself on fire trying it out."

"Maybe I will have you try it out for me, Pam," Eric said, suddenly there with them.

"No," Pam said firmly, and they stared at each other, having an intense and silence battle of wills.

"Sun God?" Peggy asked, and Eric took his attention from Pam and sighed.

"The pendant is said to allow a vampire to walk in the daylight."


	14. Chapter 14

Sam Merlotte was sitting in his office, thinking about Anne Marie and their date the night before, when Sookie knocked and yelled his name. Sam shifted uneasily in his chair and didn't answer for a moment. He didn't want to take the risk of Sookie reading his mind. He had a lot on it. Not only were his very warm thoughts for the Cajun waitress none of Sookie's business, he really, really did not her to find out about the magical pendant which was supposed to make a vampire really powerful (though in what way, Sam didn't know) in case she really might want to give it to Bill.

Sam tried not to think about Bill, who seemed to replace Anne Marie in his dreams a little bit more intimately than Sam would have preferred.

Unfortunately, Sookie opened the door anyway, and Sam could see Peggy standing right behind her. Another flash of guilt. What if Peggy's life depended on getting that pendant for Eric Northman? Did Sam want that on his conscience? Would whatever power Eric gained from the pendant be so extreme that he could be an even bigger threat or nuisance to Sam than he already was?

Sam hadn't forgotten that he still technically owed Eric a favor. Surely Eric remembered this as well, so why he hadn't used this debt to ask Sam for the pendant while he still had it was beyond him.

And… what the hell did Anne Marie's brother want it for?

Was he a vampire?

Should have asked her, Sam thought. He'd ask her tonight, he decided.

He could call her… why not call her? Was it too soon after their date to call her? Would he seem pushy, or desperate?

Right now he had to deal with Sookie, who had said something and was looking at him both expectantly and curiously, a big grin on her pretty face.

"What's that, Sook?"

"You took Anne Marie out, didn't you?" Sookie grinned. "And it went well, good for you!"

"Sookie… please don't…" Sam didn't finish. He didn't know if Sookie (or Eric) had told Peggy she was a telepath, though it seemed fairly obvious, and he didn't want to accidentally out her.

"You deserve a nice girl, Sam," Peggy said, elbowing Sookie a little so they stood in the doorway together. Their shift was over and Sam figured they were there to pick up their purses before they went home, and he wished they would do it and let him alone with his thoughts.

"You have to introduce us. Neither Peggy or I has even met Anne Marie," Sookie said, stating the obvious. "I guess we both have busy nights."

The two girls shared a look and Sam guessed that they had bonded over their respective vampire partners. He tried really, really hard not to roll his eyes or to look annoyed. He also tried hard not to think about the necklace.

Sookie squinted at him and Sam slammed up the mental barrier that he was able to produce from one supernatural creature to another. Sookie sighed but didn't say anything about it – unusual for her.

"You two have a nice afternoon," Sam said, trying to dismiss them. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Peggy smiled shyly and Sookie grinned broadly as the two of them grabbed their bags and headed out. Sam knew that the lunch crew would be getting ready for the steady flow of customers they generally had, even though on a Monday they were often slow and almost no one came in between ten and eleven forty-five.

Instinctively he listened for Dean the dog to start barking, because this was usually when the damned orange cat showed up as well, but today either Dean had wandered off or the cat had, because all was quiet in the parking lot.

This was good. Very good. Sam leaned back, grinning broadly, and set his feet up on the desk. He let a vision of Anne Marie float into his mind. First he thought about where he might take her on the next date (a lunch-time picnic seemed to be the best he could come up with, with cold beer and maybe a crawfish pie down by the river, alone together, on a nice checkered blanket…) though that changed soon enough to him wondering how long a lady would want to wait before agreeing to come back to his trailer. Damn, but he wanted her in his bed.

Just as Sam's fantasy was starting to become physically uncomfortable, a scream came from the employee parking lot just outside his window. Sam jumped to his feet and turned around, looking out in time to see two large men wearing ski masks wrestling both Sookie and Peggy into the back of a huge, rusty green van.

The two gals were putting up a hell of a fight – there was a third man on the ground clutching himself in a manner that suggested he'd gotten a kick to the family jewels. One of the kidnappers had a bloody scrape on his arm as he shoved Peggy into the waiting van.

Sam flew out of his office, out the back door like a shot, and almost immediately he wished he'd taken some kind of a weapon (though the baseball bat he kept for trouble was inside the bar, not in his office.)

"Stay out dis, Sam Merlotte," said one of the men in a vaguely familiar deep voice.

"Dis between us and de vampires," said the second as he tossed Sookie on top of Peggy in the back of the van and locked them in.

"Those are MY waitresses!" Sam hollered, and he launched himself at Deep Voice. He threw a couple of good punches and took a bad hit to the belly before he found himself on the ground.

Kicked in the Nuts had finally gotten to his feet, and Sam saw the flash of a steel-tipped boot before he felt an excruciating pain in his ribs.

"Don' kill him," said Deep Voice. "Anne Marie be mad."

"Anne Marie—" Sam gasped but then something slammed into the back of his head and everything went black.

"Sam!"

Sam heard a voice calling him as if from very far away. It seemed no time had passed, but he knew it had been…hours…

"Sam!"

"Anne Marie?"

Sam tried to open his eyes. Everything still seemed very dark, and he realized that night had fallen. How long had he been lying in the parking lot?

"Sam. Help me…"

Her pitiful gasp brought Sam to his knees. His entire body, especially his head, ached like a son of a bitch. He tried to focus, tried to look around to see what was happening.

"Can't you see he's hurt?" Anne Marie sobbed.

"Let go of her Eric," Sam heard Vampire Bill say. "Sam, are you all right?"

Sam was finally able to focus. He looked up and saw that he was kneeling in front of Bill, who actually looked somewhat concerned. Sam felt queasy, whether from the beating he had taken or the fact that this was way too much like one of his erotic dreams, he couldn't say.

Bill reached out a hand to help Sam to his feet, but Sam ignored it and dragged himself into a standing position, glaring at Bill, then looking around wildly. He saw Eric holding Anne Marie tightly by the wrist, and anger flooded him.

"Let her go!" Sam growled. He took a step towards Eric, wobbled, nearly fell over, and was flooded with shame when Bill held him steady. He saw no malice in Bill, but he could tell that Eric was seething, was maybe one step away from hurting Anne Marie in his anger. His fangs were fully extended.

"Where is Margaret?" Eric asked almost too quietly.

"Who?"

"Peggy, he means Peggy," said Bill calmly, though Sam could see that beneath the surface, Bill was not the least bit calm. It was all a front to keep Eric from harming Anne Marie. Sam was vaguely grateful, in some distant part of his mind. "Peggy and Sookie are missing."

"Someone grabbed them," Sam said, fighting to remember.

"Who?" Eric's blue eyes were cold flames.

"Let go of Anne Marie," Sam demanded. He tried to move towards Eric again, but Bill held him still. It was just as well, he was pretty sure he was going to fall on his face. Had he really been lying in the parking lot all day? Had no one come to look for him?

For whatever reason, and Sam was sure it had nothing to do with him, Eric let go of Anne Marie's wrist. He saw the bruise even as she launched herself towards him, hugging him tightly. Even though it hurt, Sam hugged her back.

"I tried callin' but you didn't answer, cher," she said. "I got here and foun' you just as de sun set and dese two showed up."

"Sam," Bill said, "You need to tell us what happened."

"You need to tell us where Margaret—" Bill turned and looked at Eric, "and Sookie," Eric added, "are. Now."

"How on earth would I know?" Sam asked, his eyes wide.

"They beat you," Bill said with understanding. "Can you identify the individuals who took them, Sam? Think hard. Their lives may hang in the balance."

"If it is not already too late," said Eric. It had been hours from when the girls were taken until sunset. "And if it is…"

"It is not necessary to make threats, Eric," Bill said.

"I know where dey is," Anne Marie said miserably. She clung to Sam even tighter. "Oh, Sam, you got to know— I didn't know dey was gonta do dis. It's my brothers, Sam. They done took Sookie and Peggy."

"But… but why?" Sam asked.

"It a trap," Anne Marie said. She looked at Bill and Eric. "For dem vampires."


	15. Chapter 15

"Should be dark soon," Sookie said softly. She and Peggy were bound back to back in precarious, rickety wooden chairs. Peggy was pretty sure if they just tipped themselves over, the chairs would smash and they could free themselves. However, they hadn't been able to manage that, though they'd been left alone now for hours. They seemed to be in a large warehouse, probably close to Shreveport if the amount of time they had spent in the van was any indication.

"I hope Sam is all right," Peggy whispered. "If anything happened to him, I'll never forgive myself."

"I know what you mean," Sookie replied sorrowfully.

"Do you think Bill and Eric will be able to find us?"

"Oh, cher, they be able t'fine you," said a big, rusty-haired Cajun man, stepping into Peggy's line of vision. "We WAN dem t'fine you."

And he took the necklace that Eric was so hot to possess and put it around Peggy's neck. She gasped, expecting something to happen, but nothing did.

"They're going to kill you when they do!" said Sookie. "They won't stand for this!"

The man chuckled. "You don' think we ready for a couple pissed off vampires, do ya, cher?"

"Not this couple of pissed off vampires," Sookie said stubbornly.

Peggy's heart was cold with fear. She didn't want them to come. She didn't want Eric to be hurt, or staked, because of her. She prayed that she wasn't important enough for him to bother with. Or maybe he'd think she just left him, and would be too proud to look for her.

"What do you want from them?" Peggy asked coolly. "If it's money, I can pay you."

"Naw, we jes have a lil gift for dem. You wearing it!" the man chuckled some more.

"Aw, don' tease her," said a second, equally big man, with no hair but a rusty beard, stepping from a doorway that neither Peggy nor Sookie could see from where they were seated in the cavernous warehouse. "Dey ain' gonta live long enough to get no gift." He handed a stake to his partner. "If you can call what dey is alive."

"Who are you?" Sookie demanded. "Why are you doing this to us?"

"Aw, Sookie Stackhouse, you don' need to know dat."

"Are you going to kill us, too, after you stake our lovers?" Peggy asked bitterly.

"Naw, dawlin', we don' kill humans… though you a bit less human dan you oughta be, ain't you?" said Beard. "Been drinkin' vam-par blood?"

"Both you less human than you oughta be," said Rusty Head, looking at Sookie studiously.

"And what about you?" Sookie demanded, though Peggy couldn't be sure if she had seen something in them, or if she was bluffing. The men didn't answer. They seemed to be ignoring he girls and comparing the lengths and sharpness of their stakes.

Peggy was vaguely aware that Sookie could read minds, and that because of that she was attractive to Eric. She wasn't really jealous of Sookie, since she knew Sookie was devoted to Bill and had no interest in Eric. And as for Eric… well, Peggy figured if he wanted Sookie Stackhouse, he would have figured out some way to have her.

She wondered how much value she herself had to Eric. Would he know this was a trap? Would he bother to come after her?

"Eric will come for you, don't worry," Sookie said confidently.

The two big Cajun men laughed. "He come after you, but he ain't gonta get you," said Beard.

"He gonta get something much sharper," Rusty Head added, and they both guffawed.

Peggy looked them over. Rusty Head was dressed in black pants with a tie at the waist and a grubby t-shirt that might have once been white, but seemed to be covered with food stains. Beard had on only a pair of filthy denim overalls and steel-toed boots. She wished that she really was a vampire… she could bust out of these ropes and rip their throats out, stakes or not.

Peggy shoved against the ropes furiously, and thought she felt them give a little. Beard and Rusty Head exchanged a glance, then bound them up tighter.

"Nope, we cain't let y'do that, cher," said Beard.

And then there came an ominous banging on the door of the warehouse, so loud and angry that it echoed through the room.

"Bill," Sookie gasped.

Peggy bit her lip. Oh, Eric, stay the hell away.

Maybe she wasn't giving him enough credit. Surely he had the speed and strength to more than easily defeat a pair of Cajun rednecks… then again, these two clearly had something up their sleeves…

Again came the banging at the door. Beard and Rusty Head grinned at each other. Peggy was faintly amazed to see that neither one appeared to be missing any teeth.

"Oh come iiiiiiin, it's o-pen!" Rusty Head called out in a sing-song voice as both her and Beard guffawed. They moved to stand just to the side of Peggy and Sookie, so they would be clearly visible to anyone coming through the door.

Peggy half expected the door to fly off its hinges, but instead it began to open very, very slowly. The two men were nearly drooling in anticipation, ready to spring into action. Peggy felt her heart knocking against her ribs, and she was terrified for Eric. Please don't be him. Please don't let him be hurt.

The door opened the rest of the way, and there stood Sam Merlotte with a diminutive, beautiful red-haired girl who looked mad as hell. Peggy sagged with relief, then froze again with fear. She didn't want anything to happen to Sam either.

"Sam!" she heard Sookie cry out.

"Andre and Johnny Bob Boudreaux, you drop dem stakes and untie dem women right dis instant!" the girl yelled, marching across the warehouse towards them with Sam trailing behind.

"Shoot," said Beard, "Anne Marie, you g'wan home and leave us to our business."

"Nuh uh," Anne Marie snapped. "What you think gran-mawmaw say if she saw you is doin' a kidnappin'? You two should be ashamed!"

"Gran-mawmaw say good fer you, killin' vampires," said Rusty Head, raising his chin. "Only tanks to you, we ain' got no vampires."

"Dese nice ladies work for my frien' Sam Merlotte, so you best untie dem RIGHT NOW, Andre. HEAR ME?"

Growling, Rusty Head…no, Andre, threw his stake violently to the floor. It clanked loudly and rolled away, and then he was untying Sookie. A moment later, Sam was at her side and untying Peggy. He looked down at her throat, then back up into her eyes, and Peggy realized that he had seen her wearing the pendant.

When her hands were free, Peggy ripped off the pendant and thrust it at Sam. It was his, after all, and Eric could negotiate with him for it. Sam stuffed it in his pocket and pulled Peggy out of the chair. She flung her arms around him and let him hold her for a moment. She was trembling.

"Eric's waiting for you. He's very worried," Sam said softly into her ear.

Peggy took a step back and looked at Sam. The right side of his face was bruised and swollen and her eyes widened in alarm.

Anne Marie hauled back and punched Beard, also known as Johnny Bob, in the gut. "Dat for hurtin' Sam!"

"M' sorry, M' sorry," wheezed Johnny Bob.

"You best be THANKIN' me for not lettin' them vampires come in here," Anne Marie said. "What you two fools thinkin'?"

"Aw, Anne Marie, we could handle a couple of vampires," scoffed Andre, but when Anne Marie threatened to hit him as well, he took a step back.

"You two best stay the hell away from Bon Temps!" Anne Marie hollered, then she took Sam's hand and shooed Peggy and Sookie ahead of her like chickens. "Come on,.dawlins, we leavin'."

And the next thing Peggy knew, they were all in Sam's truck on the way back to Bon Temps, the nightmare left behind.


	16. Chapter 16

Nearly midnight, and Sam was alone. He sat on his bed inside his trailer, exhausted, but wishing Anne Marie was still with him. When they'd returned from Shreveport, she'd gotten in her car and driven off without so much as a kiss. He couldn't blame her. He couldn't even begin to guess how she was feeling, knowing her brothers had kidnapped Peggy and Sookie.

Eric and Bill hadn't shown much gratitude at having their women returned, at least not what Sam would have shown if someone had taken Anne M— someone he cared for. True, each had nodded to Sam and whisked his female away, but both vampires had seemed so… so damned reserved.

Well, they were dead. It was said that they didn't feel things the same way humans did. Or other living creatures, Sam supposed, not being strictly human himself.

Was Peggy safe with Eric?

Sam reached into his pocket and drew out the pendant that had been the source of so much trouble. As he turned it over in his fingers, it occurred to him that there was something different about it. Had it been cleaned? It was slightly shinier than he remembered, though truth be told, he hadn't really looked at it in a long time.

What to do with the damn thing? He didn't really want to give it to Eric Northman… and it amazed him that Peggy had returned it. Maybe she had a stronger sense of morality than he had given her credit for. Surely she would tell Eric that he possessed it. Surely Eric would come back in search for of it. Would he be straightforward at last, or would he employ the same tricks he had used before?

Sighing, Sam decided he'd just give Eric the damn thing. It was better than being the target of his attentions, regardless of how "powerful" it might make him.

But not now. Let Eric come ask for it.

Sam shoved the pendant under his pillow and flopped backwards on his bed. When was the last time he'd gotten a full night's sleep? He felt tired, but strangely awake as well. Damn, but he wished Anne Marie were still there. He had an urgent need that only she could fill.

And a moment later, Sam was drifting off, peacefully… until Dean started barking. Sam sighed in frustration and annoyance. The bark signaled only one thing. That stupid orange cat was back. That was it. Sam had had enough. He was going to take care of that cat once and for all. He sat up and shrugged out of his clothes, leaving them all in a heap on the bed. Padding on bare feet over to the door of his trailer, he yanked it open and whistled for Dean.

Dean, still barking, came obediently up the steps to the trailer and Sam herded the dog inside, leaving the door propped open just a crack. Then, staring at the mutt, let himself change. Every nerve in his body pulsed, felt alive, as he did. It was natural and right. Sometimes he forgot what a pleasure it was.

The real Dean sniffed at his mirror image for a moment, then jumped up on Sam's bed and curled up for a snooze on top of Sam's discarded clothing. Sam sighed, mostly inwardly since it was hard to sigh in his canine form.

Sam turned and padded across the trailer, bumping the door open with his head and shuffling down the steps into the parking lot. He took a deep breath, sniffing for the damned feline.

The orange cat came strutting into the middle of the lot from the cover of the trees at the edge of the wood. It held its head high and Sam barked at it menacingly. The cat turned and looked at him, blinking its huge green eyes, but showing no sign of fear. Slowly Sam stalked towards the cat, growling softly. The cat was unimpressed, simply sitting, staring as if it dared him to draw closer.

Sam barked again, and this time the cat hissed.

Annoyed, Sam charged the cat. At first he thought it was going to sit there and maybe take a swipe at him, but finally it turned and ran. Lost in the moment and in what it was like to be a dog, Sam continued to chase the cat, barking and growling as he ran. It headed deep into the wood and he followed, not caring.

Running felt so good. Barking felt so good.

Catching the damn cat and chomping down on its neck would feel good, too, and then the thing would stop annoying his customers. As a man, Sam wasn't the type to harm animals, but as a dog, he knew he could eat this feline right up without a moment's regret! Unfortunately they were matched in speed and it had a good lead on him.

The cat dashed through vines and bushes, and Sam followed, not letting the tangle of undergrowth slow him down. Its plan of escape backfired when the cat was slowed by a large patch of ivy. Ha! Sam caught up. He sprung forward, leaping onto the cat. It howled, flipping onto its back, paws up. The cat raked its claws across Sam's nose and he let out a whine, followed by a dangerous growl.

You're done-for now, cat! Sam thought, and as he opened his muzzle to chomp on its neck, the cat began to change. It writhed under him, and before Sam realized what was happening, a hand was pulling his head back.

"Bad dog!" said Anne Marie breathlessly, holding onto Sam the dog with both arms and legs.

Naked Anne Marie, part of Sam's brain told him, even though the rest of it was still trying to process what was happening.

He was on top of Anne Marie, and she was naked.

Which meant she had been the cat.

Which in turn meant that she was a shape shifter.

Holy crap!

Anne Marie grabbed the back of his neck and Sam knew she was about to toss him. Quickly, he let go of his shift, changing back from the dog into himself. His very naked, very excited and grinning self. Anne Marie gasped in surprise and stopped pulling his hair.

"Sam Merlotte!" she exclaimed. "You— you a—"

He kissed her. He pinned her arms on either side of her head and kissed the hell out of her. She was as fired up as he was from the exhilaration of the chase, and shifting and running, and she kissed him back, though Sam got the feeling she didn't really mean to at that particular moment. But they were attracted to each other, and that was that.

Sam's mouth moved against hers hungrily. He seduced her tongue with his own, both of them scarcely able to breathe. He felt her hand smack down hard on his naked butt, and the sting of the slap only spurred him on, even though her fingers dug in and her nails prickled at him.

"Sorry I scratched you," she gasped, and Sam was aware of a slight sting to his cheek… his upper one this time.

"Sorry I bit you…" There was a faint mark on her neck that looked like no more than an enthusiastic love nip.

He kissed her again, still gripping her wrists. His body was pressing against hers so intimately that if she wiggled just right he would be impaling her without trying… but Anne Marie had her legs pressed firmly together even though she was kissing him back with just as much fire as he had for her. She pulled back, gasping. Sam was panting like…well, like the dog he had just been moments before.

"Sam, we done got to stop."

"Why?" he murmured, bending his head and licking at her ear.

"I… I…"

Sam heard the slightest hint of reserve and knew somewhere deep in his heart that he had to listen to her, he had to stop. He wondered suddenly if he could. He kept nuzzling at her, trying not to think about how they had arrived at the place they were now.

Trying not to think about the last female shifter he had met.

And quite honestly, as aroused as he was, Sam couldn't really remember anything except what he needed to do to ease his torment.

"Did you know dat was me?" Anne Marie asked plaintively.

"Did I know what was you?" he kissed her eyebrow. The heat between them was bound to make him combust any moment now.

"The cat."

"The cat?"

"Sam! Use yo' upstair head fo' jes one minute."

"The cat…yes…the cat. No…no, Anne Marie, I didn't know it was you. Did… you didn't know I was Dean?"

"Dean?"

"That's what Sookie calls the dog."

"Dean a stupid name fo' a dog. Sam, I know lots'o other shifters, but I didn' know you was one." She tilted her head. "Sorter perfec', if you kin maybe do cat next time."

"Or you can do a dog…" Sam said, smiling.

"Sam, you got to let me up," Anne Marie said softly. "De firs' time wid us, it shouldn' be like dis."

Sam tried not to look disappointed, but he could tell from her sympathetic expression that he did. "Are you sure?"

Anne Marie smiled, and something of her mysterious self was revealed in that smile. Sam felt a spasm in his heart that was much stronger than what he felt below (and that was saying quite a lot.) Oh, she was dangerous. She was more dangerous to him than any woman ever had been before.

"M'sure."

Before he could argue the point further, a flash of motion caught Sam's eye. As he comprehended what he was seeing, he sat back up on his haunches in a flash, pulling Anne Marie up with him, even in that moment noticing her creamy, freckled skin and deliciously generous breasts.

"Anne Marie," Sam breathed softly. "Get back, get behind me."

"What is it, Sam?" and she turned to look.

Three very large, open-mouthed alligators had come slithering out of the wood towards them and were almost within snapping distance.


	17. Chapter 17

Eric peeled out of Merlotte's parking lot, spraying gravel as he drove, the red corvette tearing into the night. It was about ten o'clock, and the kidnapping ordeal was over. Now Peggy just had Eric to deal with. There had been no hug, no kiss on her return to him. Eric hadn't even thanked Sam. He'd just handed her into the car and taken off. Peggy said nothing, waiting for him. Knowing she had to tell him about the pendant. Wondering how angry he would be that she had given it back to Sam.

Wondering what the hell he was thinking.

She didn't even want to ask him where they were going. Home? Or perhaps to Fangtasia? Their original plan had been to go straight there after dark, but obviously that hadn't happened.

"I called Pam and told her I would be late," Eric said softly, as if he had sensed what she was thinking about. "We will stop at home first. You cannot wear that to Fangtasia."

Peggy remembered that she was still in her Merlotte's uniform. "I'm sorry for making you late," she said wryly. "I do hope Pam won't be too angry."

"She will be, but it does not matter," Eric replied, and then he was silent for another five minutes.

"My car is still at Merlotte's."

"You can get it tomorrow."

Peggy sighed. She looked out the window. It was as if she couldn't bear to look at him. Did he even care about what had happened to her? He hadn't asked, and had barely looked her over.

He pulled into their driveway, then came around to open the door for her. She took his hand and let him help her out, and for a long moment he stayed holding her fingers and looking at her.

"This bothers me," he said finally.

"What bothers you? That I was kidnapped?" Peggy snapped.

"Well, yes, that, of course. I do not like anyone taking what is mine. However, what I meant was, it bothers me to have realized how fragile you are."

"I'm not fragile, Eric."

"All humans are fragile," he said, and drew her up against him so quickly that it make her breathless. He bent his head over her throat and nipped it, not hard enough to draw blood. "So easy to kill."

"Are you… are you going to…" she couldn't breathe, she couldn't believe it. After Godric had died, she had wanted Eric to take her life, but now everything had changed.

Eric lifted his head, staring into her eyes intently. His own ancient eyes were so blue, so bright that he seemed lit from inside, as if the sun he could never walk beneath was trapped inside him.

"Killing you would bring me a great pleasure," he murmured, "To drain every last drop of you, to take all of you inside of me would be unspeakably fine."

"Eric…" she pleaded.

"You need not be afraid of this, Margaret. I would only be depriving myself of something far greater than a momentary sensual pleasure."

"But Eric, you do seem to enjoy sensual pleasures," Peggy said.

Eric chuckled, then lifted her up into his arms. "I do indeed. But why limit them? I want lifetimes of pleasure with you."

A few moments later they were in the very large, glassed in shower, steamy water in clouds around them, steamy heat sizzling in Peggy's veins. His hands were all over her, bathing her as he pleased, always in control.

"Don't you think we should talk about what happened, Eric?" she asked, gasping as he teased at a nipple.

"Mmm," Eric said. "But I know what happened."

"Really." She pressed her bottom back against him and felt his arousal.

"The Boudreauxs are shape shifters, like your friend Sam Merlotte. They own a restaurant in Shreveport. At least, they do for the moment."

Slippery in Eric's arms, Peggy turned to face him. "Eric!"

"They do not like vampires," Eric said. "They have been trying to run me out of Shreveport since Fangtasia opened – not that we are any competition for them. They sell food. Our customers are generally not looking for food… though all of them are hungry. There is no reason we cannot exist in harmony. Yet they want a war, and now they have started one."

"No, Eric," Peggy insisted. "Just let it go. No harm was done—you don't need revenge."

"So I should sit back, waiting for them to strike again?"

"That's not what I meant."

"This was their first mistake. It will be their last. I will destroy every member of the Boudreaux family," Eric said calmly, "If not every shape shifter in Louisiana."

"Eric, you can't! What about Sam Merlotte?"

Eric shrugged. "What about him?"

"He's my friend, and I—I won't let you!" Peggy balled up her fist and pounded Eric's chest. He chuckled. "I mean it, Eric."

"Are you trying to threaten me?" he asked curiously, dangerously.

"You idiot. I would never try to threaten you. That would be like threatening a volcano, absolutely useless," Peggy's anger scorched her voice. "But if you hurt Sam, I will never forgive you."

"You truly mean that," he said, wondering.

"I do! And Sookie won't forgive you either."

Eric sighed. "I really have nothing against Sam Merlotte. Fine. I will limit my vendetta to the Boudreaux family. Does that satisfy you?"

"No."

"No?"

"You can't touch Anne Marie! She rescued us!"

"Did she? Or was she in league with her brothers?"

"Eric!"

"You are quite impossible to please," Eric grumbled. "I suppose next you will say that you want me to leave the whole thing off, as Anne Marie will be sad when I kill her brothers."

Peggy tilted her head. "Wouldn't you be?"

"I do not have those sorts of emotions."

"That is a load of nonsense and you know it. You have more emotions than any vampire I've ever met, Eric Northman!"

Peggy slipped her hand down to stroke him, and abruptly found herself pressed against the glass wall of the shower, impaled by Eric in more than one way. She heard him swallow, felt her blood racing from her veins to his. She wrapped her legs around him, letting him guide their lovemaking.

An hour later they were lying in the big, king size four poster bed, the sheets damp and tangled. Eric had Peggy cradled on top of him and was looking at her with what appeared to be absolute fondness. She sighed and kissed the corner of his mouth very tenderly.

"You know, it does not require emotions to do these things," he said lazily.

"It does to do them as well as you do," Peggy said softly.

"I have never allowed a female to control me."

"I am not trying to control you, Eric," Peggy sighed. "I just don't want there to be a war between you and the shifters."

"I will refrain from killing the Boudreaxs for the moment," Eric said, "But if they encroach on me one more time, I will put every single one of their heads on pikes in front of their damned restaurant."

"Thank you," Peggy said sincerely.

"I just wonder what they did with the pendant," he mused, frowning. Peggy drew in a breath. "They do have it, do they not?"

"No."

"No?"

"They put it around my neck."

"What happened?" Eric asked softly.

"Well…nothing. They said…they said it was a gift for you."

"That seems suspicious."

"I think so, too."

"So, where is it, Margaret? I may have noticed if it were still around your neck." Eric stroked her throat with his big hand and she trembled, wanting him again.

"I gave it to Sam," she said.

"You gave it to Sam," Eric echoed, looking surprised.

"Please don't be angry."

Eric's expression went quite unreadable for a very long moment, during which he continued to stroke her throat. Peggy closed her eyes, waiting for those cool fingers to tighten around her neck.

"I told you I had no intention of depriving myself of you," he said. She opened her eyes. "And yet you constantly think I am going to kill you. What can I do to make you trust me, Margaret?"

"Forgive me," she whispered.

"Will Sam give me the pendant?" Eric asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Will you ask him, tomorrow morning?"

"If you like."

"I would like that," Eric said. "Now come, let us get dressed. I want you to see what Fangtasia is like when the club is open."


	18. Chapter 18

Sam's mouth dropped open when Anne Marie stepped in front of him and glared at the three six-foot gators crawling out of the wood towards them.

"G'wan, you, git!" she snapped at the reptiles.

"What are you doing?" Sam hissed.

"It okay, Sam, you jes can't show dem no fear," she said, sounding very reasonable. "Back up real slow."

Sam kept his hands on her shoulders, drawing her back with him. "Anne Marie," Sam said, wondering if she realized the gravity of the situation, "You realize we're naked…"

"Das why dey here," she said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"I don't have a weapon!"

"You was fully armed jes a minute ago," she teased.

Sam was beginning to feel slightly exasperated. "We can shift back and run," he said. "Follow me, and run in a zig-zag pattern. Alligators can only run in a straight line."

"It won' help," she sighed. "Dey faster'n me."

"Then use your claws and go up a tree. Cats climb trees!"

Anne Marie chuckled. "Dat dey do. Boys, you c'n give it up. Sam one o' us."

And then suddenly the gators shifted, and Sam was faced with three very large, naked Cajun men. Two of them he had met just a few hours ago. Sam was suddenly very conscious of his nudity and glad that Anne Marie was standing in front of him.

"Whachoo doin' wid our sister, Sam Merlotte?" Andre asked dangerously.

"Don' you take a tone wid him. He ain' done nothin' I said no to," Anne Marie said angrily. "I be jes fine alone wid Sam, so you three g'wan home."

"Mebbe you should put some clothes on," Johnny Bob suggested.

"Maybe we should all put some clothes on," Sam suggested, trying to keep his voice even.

"What happen wid dat amulet, Sam Merlotte?" asked the third brother, the one Sam had only met while being hit by him.

"Roget!" Anne Marie snapped.

Roget ignored her, looking at Sam with eyes that still seemed reptilian. "We need ta know."

"Peggy gave it back to me," Sam said defensively. "And I'm not giving it to you."

Roget laughed. "We don' wan' it."

"Then why did you take it from me?"

"You give it to Eric Northman," said Andre.

"What? Why?!" Sam didn't want in the least to tell them hat he had already planned to do just that… for Peggy's sake if nothing else.

"Jus' do it," growled Billy Bob.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Sam spluttered. Anne Marie was nudging him backwards, away from her brothers.

"Go home," she growled at them.

"You behave yo'self, Anne Marie," Andre warned, and then the three men laughed and faded back into the woods.

Once they were gone, Sam grabbed her hand, turned around, and started marching back toward his trailer, pulling her with him.

"Sam!"

"I don't want to talk about this here," Sam said with frustration.

"Sam, stop! You hurtin' me!"

There was real pain in her voice so Sam stopped immediately. He saw that he was holding on to Anne Marie by her bruised wrist… the injury that Eric Northman had given her. Hatred for Eric, for Bill, for all vampires welled up hot and thick within Sam.

Sam dropped her wrist immediately. "I'm sorry. Oh, Anne Marie, I'm sorry."

"You din' mean it," she said faintly.

"I would never hurt you on purpose," he said firmly.

"I know." She took his hand in her own, and the silence they walked in now was companionable, less fraught with desperate emotion. If there hadn't been so much going on in Sam's mind, it would have been nice.

They reached his trailer and Dean went bounding out the door as they stepped inside. Acutely aware of their nudity and the proximity of his bed, Sam reached for his clothes, despite the fact that they were laden with dog hair. Anne Marie slipped over to his closet and extracted a clean shirt for herself.

Once he had pants on, Sam turned and saw her in his shirt. His heart leapt into his throat. It looked so damned sexy on her that he wanted to take it right back off. She grinned at his expression.

"You tempt a girl beyon' reason, you," she said softly. She slipped up against him, pressing her body against him, sending a riot into his blood. Sam leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back, but kept it brief.

"Firs' we got to talk," she said.

Sam nodded, reluctantly let go. To put some space between them, he went to the fridge and got them both a beer. Popping the tops, he handed one to Anne Marie and watched her take a long pull. He felt jealous of the bottle, the tip slipping so easily between her lips, her tongue caressing the glass.

"What do you know about this necklace?" Sam asked, holding up the pendant. He'd retrieved it from under his pillow with his clothes.

Anne Marie moved closer and looked at the strange piece of jewelry. She put out her hand and Sam gave it to her without hesitating. She turned it over in her hand, looking at it curiously.

"I don' know nothin' bout dis, cher," she sighed. "But my brothers, dey sure do. I ask 'em."

"Why would they want me to give it to Eric? Especially if it's something Eric wants? Something that would make Eric more powerful."

"Ain' a nice thought," Anne Marie said grimly. "Eric Northman don' need be more powerful."

"Do you know him?"

"Shifters and vampires ain' friendly in Shreveport," Anne Marie said. She handed Sam back the pendant thoughtfully.

"Well, what do you think? Give it to him or not? Would your brothers have a good reason to want him to have it?"

"That depend what you call a good reason. Mebbe dis necklace ain' what it seem. Sometime it ain' good to get what you wish for."

"So you're saying I should give it to him."

"Dat your decision, Sam."

"I'm afraid if I don't give it to him, he might hurt Peggy," Sam confessed.

"Datin' a vampire a sure way to get hurt."

"I wish some other girls I knew could see that," Sam said, chuckling ruefully.

"You got to let dem make dey own choices, Sam," Anne Marie said gently.

Sam nodded. "You're right. It's just hard, sometimes, when you care about people…"

"You got a big heart, Sam Merlotte." Anne Marie put her arms around him and kissed the corner of his chin. Sam sighed and pulled her tighter against him.

"It's hard to think with you in my arms."

"I feel it too, Sam," she murmured. "But I got to go. It very late."

"All right," he said softly, but instead he tilted her chin and kissed her mouth, long and slow and hungry.

"I won' make you wait much longer," she promised. And then she slipped away, out the crack of the door. He opened it wider, but all he saw was a flash orange fur disappearing into the wood. His shirt lay abandoned in the middle of the parking lot.

Sam strained his ears and listened, but all he heard were the normal, creaking sounds of the night. Buzzing bugs, flapping wings, the wind in the trees. It was both relaxing and inviting, and Sam was tempted to go for a run to burn off all his nervous energy.

No, that was a lie. He wondered if Anne Marie was still out there and he wanted her back. Sighing, Sam closed the door and went to lie down on his bed. He held up the necklace and stared at it, still unsure of what to do. Eric wanted it, but Peggy had given it back to him. The shifters of Shreveport had stolen it, but they now wanted him to give it to Eric, who according to Anne Marie was no friend to them.

"Fuck," Sam muttered.

He stuffed the pendant under his pillow, rolled over, and went to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Peggy watched Eric going through the closet while she slipped into her laciest underwear. Lately it seemed a package arrived for her every day with sexy clothing that Eric had ordered for her. It was a bit disconcerting, since Godric had not had the least preoccupation with clothes. Peggy had always dressed very casually with him, except on the rare occasion when they went out.

In some ways, it annoyed her to have Eric treat her like a Barbie doll. In other ways, it was fun. He had exquisite taste and she liked almost everything he picked out for her. He had an eye for fashion and knew her body so well that everything fit perfectly. When he insisted that she model each item for him, the look in his eyes made her feel so incredibly sexy that she couldn't grudge him the slightest bit. She knew that he bought the clothes for his own pleasure as much as for hers.

After some debate, he emerged from the closet holding a black dress. The style reminded Peggy of the 1920's. It had a built in slip, and a gauzy outer layer of sheer material embroidered with flowers. It hit about mid-calf and floated around her like a veil. It was beautiful.

"No," she said as he held it up.

Eric arched an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Doesn't everyone wear black to vampire bars?"

"I suppose."

"I don't want to be like everyone else."

Eric chuckled. "All right, rebel. I thought you might be more comfortable if you blended in."

Peggy was pleased that he'd thought about her comfort at all. She slipped up beside him and pointed into the closet at a bright skirt, green with a romantic floral print, and a cream colored top. "How about that?"

"You will stand out."

"Is that a problem?"

"I suppose we will see." Eric extracted the outfit and handed it to her, and Peggy put it on. He nodded in admiration. "You will attract attention."

"I'm not sure I want to… but I refuse to look like a tourist."

Eric leaned in and kissed her throat. "Every vampire there will want to taste you. I will take satisfaction in knowing that they cannot. You are mine."

She loved to hear him say it now. "Not even Pam?"

He stilled in his kisses. "Pam? She would not dare."

"No?"

"No."

"She said you would share me."

"She is wrong." Eric straightened up, and looked somewhere between amused and annoyed. "I will never share you."

"Just because I was Godric's?" Peggy teased.

"For many reasons!"

"And what are those reasons?"

"It is time to go," Eric said shortly.

He propelled her out the door to the corvette. She laughed as he did so. He simply shook his head. She knew that emotional confessions weren't his style, that he'd already given her more than perhaps he wanted to. She knew his affection for her ran deeper than he said aloud. After all, he showed her every night.

"Will you take me to your house in Shreveport?" she asked as they headed out and down the Parish road.

"Yes, but not tonight," Eric replied. "Damn, we are late. The club will have barely an hour before closing when we arrive."

"An hour is probably enough for tonight," Peggy said, yawning. She dozed off in the car. It had been a trying day, and she hadn't slept at all. Eric woke her when they arrived at Fangtasia and she wished she had tried to talk him out of coming here.

Pam was at the door turning away underage humans when they approached and she set her hands on her hips. Despite the trendiness of her black leather corset dress, she looked beautiful and Peggy told her so, earning only a raised eyebrow from both her and Eric.

"Nice of you to show up," Pam said to Eric, but he only chuckled as he led Peggy inside.

Despite the late hour, Fangtasia was packed with tourists, fangbangers, and hungry vampires looking to score a meal. The music was loud and obnoxious, and there was a lot of very sensual dancing going on. Peggy felt a dozen pairs of eyes roam over her and she stood up a little straighter. She tried not to cling more tightly to Eric's arm, but she knew he sensed the slight tension in her. He patted her hand reassuringly. She was safe with him, she knew. No one would dare touch the human who belonged to the Sheriff.

Of course, she had belonged to another Sheriff once, and for her safety he had kept her out of vampire society. Now that their private time together had ended, Eric seemed to want quite the opposite. He was showing her off, flaunting her, daring any other to make a move.

Eric steered her across the room to his throne up on the dais. He seated her on a small chair next to it, then seated himself regally. The king of his domain, Peggy thought. She also thought he deserved much better a domain than this.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked solicitously.

"I think it would make me sleepy," she said, just glad he had asked her instead of forcing one on her. Before they could discuss it further, a handsome, dark-haired vampire approached and bowed slightly to Eric. Peggy could tell Eric was interested by this, but he affected a very bored expression.

"Sheriff Northman, I am Ranaldo. I am new to your area," he said, his eyes darting greedily over to Peggy.

"Welcome, Ranaldo. What do you seek from me?"

"I wish to open a business."

"What sort of a business?" Eric sounded as though he could not have cared less, but Peggy knew from the tilt of his head that this was not the case. What games vampires played, she thought.

"I would like to open a dusk til dawn dry cleaners here in Shreveport. I have noticed that there is not such a service available currently."

"No," Eric agreed, "But I have minions available to pick up my dry cleaning during the day."

"Not all of us can afford such," Ranaldo said, trying to keep his tone even. He glanced at Peggy again and she pretended to be watching a female vampire dancing on the bar.

"That's what glamouring is for," Eric said.

"Still, I think an enterprise could be profitable…"

"Hm. Well, you do need my permission for such in this area," Eric said, looking at his perfectly manicured fingernails.

"And as such, I am appealing to you for it," Ranaldo said greasily.

"I admire your good judgement."

"Then, Sheriff Northman, may I—"

"What will you offer me in exchange for my permission?" Eric asked, looking Ranaldo directly in the eye. His blue eyes were glowing with excitement. Peggy knew he must have missed this sort of interchange while he had been ensconced with her.

"Ten percent discount on your dry cleaning bill?"

"How tempting." Eric did not sound tempted.

"Thirty—"

"No."

"Fifty—"

"No."

Ranaldo sighed. "Very well. Free dry cleaning for you."

"And for all Fangtasia employees," Eric added.

"And for all Fangtasia employees," Ranaldo added defeatedly.

"Excellent. Permission granted." Eric put his hand out and Ranaldo shook it, a gentleman's bargain.

"Perhaps," Ranaldo said, glancing over at Peggy, "You would like to seal the bargain with… a drink."

Eric's eyes blazed. "She is mine," he said quietly. "Now leave us, before I withdraw your business permit."

Bowing and scraping, the other vampire hurried away. Peggy felt her heart pounding in her throat. She glanced at Eric with wide eyes. "Well, now I'm afraid to go to the bathroom," she said.

Eric chuckled. "You have nothing to fear. You are quite safe with me."

"Eric, I think the last thing I am with you is safe," Peggy said. "Maybe I'll have that drink after all."

Eric signaled for a waitress and three of them tripped over each other to get to him. "Just remember you have to work in the morning," he said.

"I haven't forgotten," Peggy said, trying to ignore the stab of jealousy brought on by the fawning servers. She let Eric order her a bourbon and coke. The attention from the humans seemed not to faze him, however, and that soothed her somewhat. He looked at her in amusement.

"I have tasted all of them," he told her.

"You don't need to brag," she snapped.

"It is almost too easy," he said simply. "So many humans are eager for the bite. I nearly have to fend them off."

Peggy glared at him, wishing she could pull the arrow out of her heart. "Well," she said, "Why don't you go bite them?"

"I am not hungry," Eric said, as if this explained everything.

Peggy looked down at her drink. "Godric never drank from others," she said, "But I knew it wouldn't be like that with you."

Eric reached over and lifted her chin with a finger. He stared into her eyes for a long moment, his face expressionless. "Do you think I cannot be faithful?" he asked quietly.

"Why would you be?" Peggy replied bitterly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Eric murmured, and he leaned over and kissed her mouth very faintly. "I do not require much blood. You can provide all I need… except in extreme circumstances."

"But—"

"Do not ask for things you have already been granted," Eric said, "It only cheapens them."

"Eric… I'm sorry."

He smiled faintly. "Margaret, what would happen if I made you a vampire? Would we live only on Tru Blood and love?"

Peggy stared at him blankly. "I never considered that you might make me a vampire."

"I know it seems that blood and sex are one act, but they are not," Eric said firmly. "I want you to think about that."

"I…will."

Eric reached over and took her hand, and they watched the crowd in companionable silence until the bar closed.


	20. Chapter 20

Five-thirty in the morning, and the sun was due to rise very soon. Peggy was drowsing in the corvette, barely aware that they were in Merlotte's parking lot. Yesterday and tonight had taken their toll on her. She was exhausted, and she wanted to go home and go to bed, not work the breakfast shift at Merlotte's. In fact, she wasn't even wearing her Merlotte's uniform. Eric had driven straight here from Fangtasia.

"Margaret."

"Hm?"

"Margaret, wake up."

"No. You wake up," Peggy mumbled. She shoved a hand in Eric's general direction. He caught it and she felt him kissing her fingertips. She tried to pull it back. She wasn't remotely in the mood. He hung on.

"Time for work."

"You are the cruelest vampire who ever lived," Peggy said, squinching her eyes tighter shut.

"I am not alive," Eric said, sounding extremely amused.

"Call Sam and tell him I can't make it in," Peggy insisted. Eric's hand roamed over the back of her neck and she sighed. He began to massage her tight muscles and it felt wonderful.

"You may tell him yourself. Here he comes."

Peggy forced her eyes open and peered out the window of the corvette. Eric was right. Sam was walking across the parking lot towards the car. Eric rolled down the window and when Peggy turned to look at him, he smiled fetchingly. It was a big, cheesy, fake smile. It was so ridiculous that she would have laughed if she wasn't so tired.

Sam, on the other hand, looked serious and worried. His wiry hair was sticking up at all angles, and his feet were bare. Peggy felt an inordinate fondness for him in that moment.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"She is fine," Eric replied.

"I was asking Peggy, not you," Sam said evenly.

"I'm just tired," Peggy said, ignoring the posturing between the two males and answering quickly before Eric could say something offensive.

"You want to take the morning off?" Sam offered.

"If it's not too much trouble," Peggy murmured. She could have kissed him right then, but she only imagined how much trouble that would cause!

"I got some of the other girls to come cover for you and Sookie. Figured you'd need the rest."

"Thank you, Sam." Peggy started to roll up the window, but Eric had some sort of master control on the other side and it rolled back down. She looked at him in exasperation and he raised an eyebrow, nodding his head towards Sam. She sighed inwardly. "Eric wants me to ask you about that pendant."

"You mean this?" asked Sam in false innocence, holding it up.

The necklace seemed to sparkle in the dim light from the fading stars and the electric streetlamp in the parking lot. Eric shifted restlessly at the sight of it. Peggy could feel his lust for it, his excitement, his attempt to conceal his emotions from Sam.

"I would like to have that," Eric said quietly.

"So I've heard," said Sam. "Why is that, Eric?"

"It is…very beautiful," Eric said, annoyance stamped over his handsome face.

"This old thing? I thought you vampires were supposed to have good taste," Sam said bitterly.

"Let's not play games, Sam," Eric said sharply.

"No. Let's not," Sam agreed sardonically.

"How much do you want for it?" Eric asked.

"I don't need money," said Sam.

"Then what exactly do you want in return for it?" Eric's calm was forced, Peggy could tell.

"Tell me why you want it," Sam demanded.

"You know what it does," Eric said, his eyes flashing.

"Actually, I don't," Sam snapped.

Eric looked surprised. "The Boudreauxs didn't tell you?"

"No."

"It can offer me something I haven't had in over a thousand years," Eric said, his voice soft with desire.

"And what is that?" Sam sounded exasperated.

Peggy had had about enough. She wanted to go home and go to sleep. She was too exhausted to care about the pendant and why, if it really could do what it was supposed to, the Boudreauxs wanted Eric to have it or not. "It is supposed to allow a vampire to walk in the sunlight," she said.

Sam blinked. He looked at the pendant, then at Eric, who nodded slightly. "That's all?"

"That's all," Eric repeated, but there was great longing in his voice.

"Why would the Boudreauxs care if you could do that or not?"

"I certainly do not know," said Eric, but he was lying, and Peggy could understand why. If Eric could walk in the sunlight, he would be virtually invulnerable day or night. He could keep Shreveport and its supernatural denizens under a far more watchful eye. He would have power over the shifters there. Sam didn't understand this, but Peggy knew much about vampire politics from her time with Godric. "The Boudreauxs are no friends of mine, as you no doubt learned today."

"Then why would they give the necklace to me, Eric?" Peggy asked him.

"They thought I would come for you. It was a taunt."

"Why didn't you come for me? Surely you and Bill could have easily fought two shape shifters."

"We aren't exactly helpless, Peggy," Sam snarled.

"I didn't mean that, Sam!"

Sam sighed and shook his head. "I think this whole thing is a trap, and you're walking right into it. So here you go, Eric. Take it. It's no skin off my back. Shoot, I don't care if you walk in the sun or not."

Sam held the necklace through the car window and Peggy gasped. Sam was right. It was a trap, and the whole thing seemed very, very wrong.

"Don't touch it, Eric," she cautioned.

Eric had lifted his hand, but his long white fingers dangled inches from the glittering metal. "Sunlight," he murmured.

"You don't need to walk in the sunlight," Peggy insisted.

"To eliminate a weakness… my ultimate weakness. How can I pass that up?" Eric asked.

"Sounds too good to be true, if you ask me," said Sam, but he continued to hold it out, waiting for Eric to come to a decision.

With a grim expression, Eric wrapped his fist around the amulet and Sam let go. Immediately Eric cried out and dropped it into Peggy's lap. Peggy caught a glimpse of a burn mark on his palm, which began to heal immediately. She looked down at the necklace and immediately saw what the problem was.

"It's made of silver, Eric," she said with aggravation. Sam let out a startled laugh.

"Well, that's ironic," he said.

Eric growled in frustration. He leaned past Peggy and opened the glove box of the corvette, withdrawing a pair of leather driving gloves. Putting them on, he retrieved the amulet from Peggy's lap. Just holding it made him appear to be a little bit nauseous, but at least it wasn't blistering his skin.

"Don't put it around your neck, Eric," Peggy hissed.

Eric arched an eyebrow at her. "I have to wear it, in order for it to work," he explained as if to a child.

"So you can walk in the sunlight with silver burning your skin? Use your brain, Eric!"

"Oh, let him go ahead and put it on, Peggy," Sam said. "The sun will be up real soon."

Eric's aggravation was nearly palpable. He grabbed Peggy's hand and shoved the necklace into it. She closed her fingers around it and found it had no effect on her. She turned to give it back to Sam, but Eric began rolling up the window of the corvette.

"She will see you tomorrow morning, Mr. Merlotte," Eric said. Sam looked at Peggy with concern and she nodded at him reassuringly. As Sam turned and began to walk away, Eric pulled out of the lot at his usual breakneck speed, heading for home.

"This thing is dangerous, Eric. We should throw it away."

Eric didn't reply. When they got to the old plantation house, Eric stood on the porch for a long time, holding on to her wrist, staring at the pendant dangling from her fingers.

"Sunrise," Peggy said urgently. "Eric!"

Still wearing his gloves, Eric took the pendant from her hand. The wave of sickness the silver caused in him at once made him nearly bend over. He grabbed the door frame for support, and Peggy snatched it back. She knew the approaching dawn was only making it harder for him. Stuffing the amulet into her pocket, she shoved Eric into the house, knowing she was only able to do so by his lack of resistance.

"I don't know where you sleep during the day, but you need to go there now."

"Why are you so opposed to this?" Eric asked sulkily.

Peggy gave up. "I don't want to see you make a fatal error."

"You would be free of me, if it came to that."

"I don't want to be free of you, Eric. I love you!"

Eric looked stunned for a long moment. Then he bent and kissed her forehead, and in a blur of motion, disappeared. Too exhausted to think about this or even to feel, Peggy went up the stairs to bed.


	21. Chapter 21

When Peggy awoke, she was alone and it felt very late. How long had she been sleeping? A glance at the clock told her it was nearly four in the morning. Where was Eric? She hoped he hadn't done anything stupid with that amulet while she was asleep. A chill of worry shivered across her skin – this was the first time in weeks that Eric hadn't woken her up right at sunset.

Why had she told him she loved him?

Because she did. But telling him? That didn't serve any purpose except to remind her that he didn't feel the same in return.

Or maybe he did – but that was almost worse. Nothing could ever come of it. Her lifespan was so short, and vampires rarely loved others of their own kind, so for him to make her a vampire would be shooting their relationship in the foot.

Peggy sighed.

Dressed in her long, white lace nightgown, she slipped from the bed and padded barefoot down the grand staircase. She didn't realize how tense and nervous she was until she saw Eric sitting on the couch in the living room. Safe. Present. He was staring in preoccupation at the amulet, which lay on the coffee table in front of him. He was wearing the driving gloves – clearly he had retrieved it from her clothing while she slept. He was also wearing a very ugly white turtleneck and she wondered what he'd been thinking when he got dressed.

He didn't look up when she stepped into the doorway, so she stood there looking at him, observing him. He was almost unbearably handsome, with his big, muscular body and pale blond hair. So very different from Godric, who had been small and dark. She couldn't imagine Godric making this large man a vampire, but he had, and the pair of them had spent many years in each other's company.

What had their relationship been? Centuries of love and faith, they both had told her. Could she share that with Eric, if her were to… to…

Did she want that?

Oh, yes. She did.

Not the time to ponder it.

"Eric." His name was barely more than a whisper. He lifted his head in her direction, but she got the feeling that he wasn't really looking at her. "Eric!"

"Yes?"

He was utterly blank. Utterly without emotion. He was every inch a vampire, and everything that drew her to him was missing. Seeing him like this was painful, and she knew it was the fault of the amulet.

"Are you all right?" she asked, mostly because she wasn't sure what else to say.

"I am fine."

"I don't believe you." Peggy crossed the room towards him. She would get rid of the damn thing herself. Before she could reach it, Eric grabbed her wrist.

"No."

Peggy glared at him. "It's too dangerous, Eric."

He chuckled coldly. "The worst it can do is kill me. Again."

"Maybe I don't want you to be killed! And I know that you don't want you to be killed! Is it worth risking your life over?"

"How else can I know if it works?" he asked calmly. He was still holding onto her wrist so that she couldn't reach the necklace.

"What if all it does is make you sick?" she asked softly.

"You are concerned," Eric said, tilting his golden head slightly.

"Of course I'm concerned!"

"You meant what you said last night, didn't you?" he asked softly.

"Which thing?"

"That you love me."

Peggy felt her cheeks flame scarlet. Well, why not. It was the truth and it certainly couldn't make his hold over her any tighter than it already was. She nodded. "Yes."

"That is rather satisfying," he said with some amusement, and she wanted to sock him in the stomach.

Well, what did she expect? That he would say it back? He wasn't capable of love. That was a fact he would gladly brag about. He had said he cared for her, and that had to be enough. It was all there was. She belonged to him and he was possessive of her. Surely she could take pride in that. If he really, really hadn't wanted her he could have gotten rid of her, regardless of Godric's wishes.

After all, Godric was gone forever.

Peggy's knees buckled. Sensing that she was about to fall over, Eric drew her back against him. She relaxed into his embrace, and he held her.

"You said the shifters put the pendant around your neck," Eric said thoughtfully.

"Yes," Peggy said, both angry and relieved that he had changed the subject.

"And nothing happened… nothing at all?"

"Nothing. But I'm not a vampire, Eric."

"True. Not yet, at least."

"Are you inclined to make me one?" she asked sarcastically.

"I might be. There are many good reasons for me to do it."

"Such as you would have kept your word to Godric, and yet you would be free of me."

"Free of you?" Eric asked, sounding confused.

"I would be strong enough to look after myself."

"That doesn't mean I would let you go."

"Eric, I know that vampires rarely stay together," Peggy said in a near-whisper. "I can't blame you. Who would want someone else to have power over them… forever?"

"Someone who is in love, perhaps," Eric said.

Peggy turned and looked directly into his eyes. They were deliciously, enticingly blue, and yet, she could not fathom them. "You already have power over me."

"Oh, I know," he said lazily, and stroked her hair.

"So why even consider—"

"Silly woman," he said, and then he kissed her. It was a long, hard kiss that went on and on, until Peggy thought her clothes would catch on fire. "But now is not the time for that talk. We have another matter at hand."

They both looked at the necklace.

"Putting that on will make you sick," she pointed out.

"Maybe only until I go into the sunlight…" Eric said stubbornly.

"Then you won't notice the sickness while you're catching on fire."

"It will protect me from the daylight!"

"So you think! But so far it hasn't done you a bit of good!"

"I am going to try it today, at dawn," he said stubbornly.

Peggy paled. "Please, Eric. Please don't."

They argued about it for another hour, until finally he began to kiss her, drawing her down onto the couch. She knew it was a diversionary tactic, but she let him. After all, how could she resist? As they made love, she knew he kept glancing at the necklace, as if it might go off on its own while he was seducing her. She wished to hell that it would. And then she thought about nothing but his skilled hands, his hard center, and the pleasure that he gave her so generously.

Lying dazed, bruised, and bitten on the couch, she could only watch as he dressed. Dawn was nearing, and tears streamed from her eyes as she realized that she couldn't stop him.

"What if it works?" he insisted. "I could take you out to lunch."

"That is not important to me!"

He chuckled. "Maybe I should give this to Bill. I know that's what Sookie wants."

"I'm used to the darkness."

Eric reached out and stroked her cheek with a bare hand, then put on the driving gloves. "Come with me to the door. You can push me back inside, like you did last night, if I catch on fire."

"It's not funny, Eric."

"I am not laughing."

Peggy got up and pulled her white lace nightgown back on. "I should let you burn."

"You would not do that."

"More fool I."

Eric smiled, but the smile became a grimace when he picked up the necklace. The silver affected him immediately, and Peggy bit her lip. She realized the purpose of the ugly turtleneck, then. At least the damned thing wouldn't touch his skin.

Rather than just heading for the door, Eric put the pendant over his head and around his neck. Peggy held her breath. He looked like he was going to vomit. Then it got worse.

The fabric of the turtleneck caught fire. Eric ripped it off and cast it aside, looking alarmed. However, the second the necklace touched his bare flesh, it began sinking into him. Eric began to sputter and choke, dropping to his knees. Peggy threw herself forward, grabbing at the chain. She ripped hard, and the metal, already dissolving into Eric's skin, broke. The pendant itself clattered to the floor, but Peggy saw only about half of it was left, and it looked melted. The rest was inside him… poisoning him.

Eric shuddered, then fell to the floor, still.


	22. Chapter 22

All day, Sam Merlotte had expected Eric Northman to walk into his bar. He couldn't imagine that Eric had done anything other than gone straight home, put on the pendant, and become super powerful. Once he'd done that, surely he would have taken Peggy to Merlotte's for lunch.

Sam shook his head, musing to himself as the sun set outside. Neither Eric nor Peggy had, in fact, come in during the day. Now Sam worried that Eric would come after dark, angry with Sam for the failure of the pendant. Not that it was Sam's fault, but he certainly could imagine Eric blaming him.

He stayed in the bar, just in case he needed to protect his staff and customers from an angry vampire. It felt safer to be with other people, people going about their normal, every day lives, having no idea how much supernatural trouble was constantly going on around them. Every time the door opened, Sam whirled around. In turn, this made Terry, on the other side of the pick-up window, jump.

"Sam, I can't take no more," Terry said. He took off his apron. "You got to call Lafayette or Anne Marie to come cook tonight. You're givin' me the heebie-jeebies with all that jumpin' and spookin'."

"Aw, Terry, I'm sorry," Sam said. "Guess I'm feeling a bit nervous tonight."

"I ain't even going to ask you why," Terry said. "I'm just going home."

Terry stalked out of the kitchen, but before Sam could protest, Anne Marie came in. Sam felt his heart lighten immediately, especially when her eyes went straight to him with a big grin. She sashayed through the bar, drawing lots of male attention. Slipping around the bar, Anne Marie put her arms around Sam's neck and kissed him square on the mouth. He kissed her back, but broke it off a little sooner than he might have liked. Too many people were staring and he hated providing fodder for the Bon Temps gossip mill.

"Can you cook tonight?" he blurted out, which wasn't any of the things he meant to say at all.

Anne Marie bubbled with laughter. "I kin cook any night you need a hot meal, you," she said, then slipped off into the kitchen, leaving him trying to calm his racing pulse. He watched through the window as she set everything up to her satisfaction and began pulling out the ingredients for jambalaya. In a few moments, the good smells floating through the window into the bar had all the patrons scrambling to get the waitress' attention.

Sam just watched her, only drawing his eyes away when someone called for another drink. Her red hair floated serenely around her face in delectable curls and she was humming an old Cajun tune that made him feel both relaxed and nostalgic. Her Merlotte's shorts showed off her butt to advantage, and Sam couldn't help but admire it when she turned around. As if she knew, and maybe she did, she swished her hips a bit as he stared.

As soon as he could step away, he slipped into the kitchen and up beside her. She looked up from her work and winked at him.

"Arlene, cher, ya order be up," she called, then stopped, turning to face Sam. "I would like nothin' more than to kiss you til ya lips fall out, Sam Merlotte, but we got work to do."

Sam nearly forgot what he'd come in here to tell her. He forced himself to focus. "I'm going to collect those kisses at the end of your shift," he said, grinning, "But I wanted you to know… I gave the pendant to Eric."

Anne Marie raised both of her eyebrows. "An' what happen?"

"Nothing."

"Nothin'?"

"Well, he didn't put it on. He tried to put it on and it burned him. Made of silver."

Anne Marie laughed. "Well, he done got what he deserve."

"I agree," said Sam.

"He give it back, den?"

"No, he took it with him."

"And you ain' heard from Peggy since den?"

"No… and I'm a bit surprised, actually."

"You call her?"

"No…"

"Why not, Sam?"

"She was so tired… she needed to rest." It sounded like a lame excuse even to Sam.

"You call her now," Anne Marie suggested gently.

He kissed her forehead. "It's mighty sweet of you to be worried about her. I know you don't care much for… for vampires."

"Peggy ain' no vampire, Sam. She's yo friend. And what I think o' Eric Northman ain' got nothin' to do with her. She seem like a real sweet girl, even if she got no tase in men."

Anne Marie nudged Sam out of the kitchen to the phone. Sam's pride and affection for her soared every time they were together.

He dialed Peggy's number, but no one answered. It rang for a long time, but he didn't even get a machine. Shrugging, he finally hung up and reported the situation to Anne Marie, who looked thoughtful.

"Maybe she is sleepin', den," she said, but she didn't sound quite positive about that.

It was a busy night at the bar, so they didn't get to speak much after that. Sam was so content to be working with Anne Marie that he forgot to be nervous and that he was supposed to be waiting for vampires to attack the bar. Before he knew it, it was closing time, and they were cleaning up, loading the dishwasher, and saying good night to the rest of the staff. Arlene was in the best mood she'd been in for weeks, she'd made so much in tips thanks to Anne Marie's excellent food.

Anne Marie kept on finding things to do, and doing them, so that somehow she soon was the only one left in the bar with Sam. Almost immediately she came out from the back and slipped up beside him, putting her arms around him.

"Dat about does it," she said, "Everting good."

"I'm glad," Sam said, smiling. Since there was no reason not to, he bent his head and kissed her. Their lips melted and burned together, the heat between them nearly boiling over. He was almost panting when they stopped. "Would you…like a drink?" he asked.

She inclined her head. "Mebbe. But let's not sit in here."

"You want to come sit out on my porch?"

"Dat sound nice."

Sam took her hand in his and they strode back through Merlotte's, Sam doing a final check as they went. Everything was quite, and peaceful, and vampire-free.

A few minutes later, they were sipping Abitas, sitting pressed thigh to thigh on the steps of Sam's trailer. It felt so comfortable, so right, Sam thought. And thank goodness the beer was cold, because he himself felt anything but. He turned his head and looked at her.

"I never met anyone like you, Anne Marie," he said sincerely.

"I ain' met anyone like you, neither, Sam," she replied, grinning at him. "I shore am glad t'know you, though."

"Likewise."

She slipped an arm around Sam's waist, and slipped her hand up into his hair to draw his mouth down to hers. The kiss began tenderly enough, but became serious as it went on and on. Sam groaned slightly and she bit his lip.

"You're driving me crazy," he gasped.

"Sam… I cain't wait no more…" she murmured. "A lady ought to take her time wid sech tings, but I been on fire since I met you."

"Wait…are you saying… are you saying…" Sam didn't dare. It was too important. He didn't want to make a mistake. He didn't want her to run off into the night… and he didn't want to be attacked by a pack of protective alligators.

"You wan' invite me inside?" she murmured, rubbing his thigh.

"Very much so," Sam said.

"Then…"

"Come inside, please, Anne Marie. Come inside, and stay with me all night, and then all day tomorrow, and the next night, and beyond some, too."

"You mean that, Sam?"

"I know you're a serious girl. I'm serious about you. This isn't just for tonight," he promised.

She nodded. "Don' you break my heart, Sam Merlotte."

Sam stood up and helped her to her feet. He tried not to tremble as he opened the door to the trailer. And then her arms were around him, and his around her, and she was kissing him like a wildcat… something of which she was, he guessed. He never was quite sure later how they got to the bed, or what happened to their clothing, but every other detail was engraved in his memory for the rest of his life.

How radiant she looked, lying there on his bed, pale and beautiful and filled with wanting. Her whole body was an invitation, and he intended to give her back everything she promised to him. His hands stroked her creamy flesh reverently, leaving no curve unexplored and no inch of skin unkissed, unlicked, untasted.

She was a lady, but she was uninhibited. She held nothing back. She made love to Sam with unparalleled abandon. Sam thought he would explode from the pleasure, and eventually he did… more than once.

He thought at one point that he would never leave the bed, or permit her to, ever again. In fact, he might have stayed true to this if his cell phone hadn't rung. He glanced over at it, fully intending to ignore anything but an emergency.

But who else but an emergency called this late?

It wasn't late any more, it was early.

It was close to sunrise.

The caller was Peggy.

"You better answer," said Anne Marie, but she sounded grim.


	23. Chapter 23

Peggy looked so worried and drawn when she opened the door that Sam wanted to take her into his arms and reassure her, but that no doubt would not be a wise move, especially with Anne Marie right there. She ushered the two of them into the house, inviting them in as if they were vampires. Maybe she had a lot of vampire visitors, Sam thought sardonically.

Peggy had dragged Eric into the living room – all the windows were heavily covered over so that not a crack of daylight could get in. He was lying in the middle of the floor like a huge blond corpse… which was exactly what he was.

"Can you help me get him onto the couch?" Peggy asked. "That way he'll be more comfortable."

"Honey, he cain't feel nothin' – he dead," Anne Marie said pragmatically.

"Just the same," Peggy replied stiffly, "I don't feel right about leaving him like this." She looked at Sam, and Sam nodded, helping her lift the large vampire onto the sofa. She was stronger than she looked, Sam thought. Probably been drinking vampire blood. It was only a half hour or so after sunrise. Sam knew that Peggy would have a long day ahead of her, that she would have to guard Eric carefully. He was temptingly vulnerable. Plus, on top of that…

"What happened with the pendant?"

Peggy looked stricken. She broke down in gasping tears as she tried to explain, "It…sunk into him…"

Sam was still confused, but then she held out half of the amulet. It was twisted and melted.

"Lemme see dat," said Anne Marie. Reluctantly, Peggy gave it to her and Anne Marie examined it. "Dis is bad juju. Voodoo magic."

"I thought it was Egyptian," said Sam.

"De original, it Egyptian. Problem is, Sam, dis ain't de original."

Peggy's blue eyes widened and she stared at Sam in disbelief. "Did you switch it?" she demanded hysterically.

"No!" Sam snapped. "Do you really think I would?"

"You don't like vampires, Sam, I know that," Peggy said, shaking.

"I like you," Sam said, glaring at her in a way that certainly didn't back up his words. "And frankly, I think you're better off without him."

"See?"

"Enough!" Anne Marie said. "Peggy, you know better. Sam Merlotte wouldn't do dis. You KNOW dat. Don' you?"

Peggy's hands were balled into fists and she was gasping for breath. She was very close to hysterics. "What if he doesn't wake up? What happened to him? If Sam didn't do this, then who did?"

"If I did it, I wouldn't have come here when you called me," Sam said gently. Peggy looked into his eyes for a long moment. In that moment, Sam saw a different future. A future that could have been, under other circumstances. A future he didn't even want – he was damned happy with Anne Marie and everything that had happened last night. Yet, it was undeniable. All it meant was that he had to help Peggy, and doing that meant helping the despicable and currently helpless Eric Northman.

Sam looked at Eric and half-wished for a stake.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Peggy whispered.

"You just frightened," said Anne Marie.

"Do you know anything about this necklace?" Peggy asked her.

"More'n I did yesterday," Anne Marie said gravely. "Dat Voodoo be inside yo' vampire, poisoning him. If you didn't pull dis bit off him, he already be gone."

Peggy swayed on her feet and Sam got her into a chair. "I don't know what to do," she moaned.

"Listen, you," said Anne Marie, "He gone be okay. De spell, it ain' been finish because de whole necklace not got in him."

"Are you sure?"

"I know a ting or two 'bout Voodoo," Anne Marie said.

"You do?" Sam arched an eyebrow. This was both intriguing and unnerving information. She just winked at him and he felt a pulse of heat from low down in his body.

"I call my cousin Pearletta over in Shreveport. She might kin help," Anne Marie patted Peggy's shoulder. "She a voodoo priestess."

"Phone's in the kitchen," Peggy said faintly. Sam watched her turn towards Eric, and the expression on her face told him that she was in love, and deep. As Anne Marie bustled off to the kitchen, Sam went and put a comforting hand on Peggy's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Sam said.

Peggy turned and looked up at Sam. "Sure about what? That I want to save Eric? That I would do anything, give my own life to—"

"You are," Sam said with wonder, "You're in love with him."

Peggy blushed. "Yes," she said, her voice very crisp.

"Aw, Peggy—"

"Don't, Sam. Don't say I could do better, or that I'd be free if he was gone, or… or anything else. I know what it's like to love a vampire. He's not the first one, but I hope to hell that he's the last one. He's so much more than you think, than anyone thinks. He so much more than he knows himself to be."

"I hope you're right," Sam said softly. He knew now that he would never convince her otherwise.

"I'm sorry I called you, but I had no one else to turn to."

"I'm glad you did," Sam said.

"So I guess you and Anne Marie…"

"What makes you say that?" Sam said, totally giving it away in his expression.

"Considering she was at your place at five in the morning…"

Sam grinned. "Maybe you're not the only one who's in love."

Peggy's eyes softened. "Oh, Sam," she said with genuine happiness, and only then did Sam realize what he had said… and that he damn well meant it.

Before they could explore the subject any further, Anne Marie returned, looking satisfied. "Pearletta on de way. She tink she kin help. But I ain' makin' no promises, and dere ain' much we can do until sunset when he wake up… or not wake up."

Peggy gasped. "He will wake up, he has to wake up."

Anne Marie went to Peggy then and hugged her. It took a moment, but Sam saw Peggy relent and hug her back. She whispered something in the other girl's ear, but Sam couldn't hear it. Whatever it was, it seemed to help Peggy relax.

"I'm goin' in de kitchen to make some breakfast for us all. Dat suit you, Peggy?"

"I can help," Peggy said, rising unsteadily to her feet. "If… Sam, will you watch over Eric?"

Sam nodded. He didn't think Eric needed much watching over in the state he was in, but if it would make Peggy feel better, he would agree to anything. Not to mention, breakfast, especially a breakfast cooked by Anne Marie, sounded like a magnificent idea. He sat down in one of the plush easy chairs in Peggy and Eric's living room and settled in.

"Don't worry," he told Peggy as sincerely as he could manage. Anne Marie slipped an arm through Peggy's and they went off together down the hallway. Unfortunately, three minutes later, Sam was asleep.

When he woke up, Sam found that not only had he missed breakfast, he had missed lunch as well. He stretched, stiff from sleeping in the chair. A gentle humming filled the air, and someone was chanting. Anne Marie, Peggy, and Pearletta were gathered around the couch on which Eric lay, all whispering a quiet chant. He couldn't tell what they were saying, but the sound alone filled him with joy. This was good magic, deep magic. Peggy was stumbling over the words, but her heart was in it. She had so much loyalty and love for Eric that Sam was nearly flattened by it. Could Anne Marie ever feel that way about him? Peggy's love for the vampire was so strong that, woven into magic, it filled the air and weaved around all of them protectively, enticingly, deliciously. Sam wanted to join in the chant, but he didn't know the words.

Almost sunset, he thought, glancing at his watch. In fact, he could nearly feel the sun slipping beneath the horizon outside.

On the couch, Sam thought he saw Eric's eyelids flutter.

It was then that all hell broke loose.


	24. Chapter 24

The living room windows exploded inwards and Peggy let out a shriek as glass flew everywhere. Instinctively she covered her face, but she felt her skin sliced open in a thousand tiny cuts. She heard Sam shouting and Anne Marie gasping. She looked at the couch… Eric was cut and bleeding and the smell of his blood called her in a primal way. But Pearletta, poor Pearletta lay on the floor with a giant slab of the window stuck into her chest, quivering and shaking and moaning in a ghastly way.

In through the broken windows burst Anne Marie's three brothers, armed with stakes, their eyes flashing golden in the dim light of the room. Peggy heard Sam curse as he staggered to his feet, heard Anne Marie wailing over Pearletta. She launched herself at the couch and threw herself on top on Eric. If they wanted to stake him, they'd have to stake her too.

Face to face with her vampire lover, Peggy saw his eyes flick open. His arms clasped her tightly to him, though she could feel that he was weak, a shadow of his regular self. Chunks of glass lay all over the back of the couch and around them, but the pain of them cutting into her was nothing compared to her fear.

"Pull her off," Peggy heard one of the brothers say. She twisted her head and saw Sam deck Andre, a direct punch to the gut that had him staggering backwards.

"No! No! No!" Anne Marie was screaming, but they all ignored her. Johnny Bob grabbed at Peggy but she clutched harder to Eric.

"Jes stake em both!" said Roget. Sam turned and punched him. Peggy heard a dog-like whine as Roget got Sam back with a roundhouse kick. Somehow Sam was holding off both Roget and Andre.

"Look what you done to Pearletta!" Anne Marie cried, her voice breaking. "She dying, you idjuts! You done kill your own cousin!"

"We gone kill Eric Northman," Johnny Bob gasped, still trying to dislodge Peggy.

"Eric! Eric!" she said desperately. His eyes were open but he hadn't spoken, just held her on top of him like a shield. He was always very, very white… but now he was paler than that, with a tinge of green that spoke of the Voodoo poison inside him. His white lips parted and Peggy saw his fangs. The blood in the air had caused them to extend.

She turned her head. If he needed her blood, if it would give him strength to fight, he could have it. Closing her eyes, she pressed against his mouth, and felt Eric's fangs sink into her throat. It hurt like hell, but she didn't care. She couldn't see what was happening, but Anne Marie was still shouting and punches were being exchanged. She was losing her hold on Eric as she weakened, but Johnny Bob hadn't been able to dislodge her. A moment later, she felt his grip slacken and heard the sound of flesh smacking flesh as Sam punched her attacker.

Eric sat up, holding Peggy in his arms, drinking deeply from her, finally tearing his mouth away. He looked stronger, Peggy thought, but she herself was on the verge of losing consciousness.

"Stay with me," Eric murmured.

"Can you fight?"

"No…" he sounded angry and defeated at once. "Sam is holding them off, but he cannot last much longer. You should get out of here."

"Won't leave you."

"They're going to kill us all," Eric said with frustration.

"No…"

And then through the broken windows came Pam and Chow, hissing and shrieking, fangs extended. Peggy had never been so glad to see them in her life, so much so that she didn't even question when they had ever been invited in. Maybe Eric had done it when she had been asleep.

A moment later, and Johnny Bob was thrown backwards across the living room, the stake sailing out of his hand and clattering across the floor. Sam was on his knees next to Anne Marie, trying to protect her and the hapless, bloody Pearletta. Pam and Chow were all claws and fangs, sailing towards Andre and Roget.

Suddenly the air around the big Cajun men seemed to shimmer, the sound of cloth ripping filled the air, and in their place were three dangerously large alligators. Pam shrieked and jumped backwards, but Chow immediately drew a pencil from his jacket pocket and stabbed one of them in the eye. Peggy glimpsed the Fangtasia logo on the pencil as the gator let out an unearthly sound and thrashed around, its big tail whipping Sam and knocking him over.

"No! No! Stop!" Anne Marie was screaming, and her pain was so palpable that it made Peggy shake.

"Eric," she moaned.

"I am trying," Eric gasped, but it was as if he were pinned to the couch, all his energy spent in sitting up.

The stabbed gator shuddered and died, changing back as it did to a naked man. Andre was dead, the pencil still protruding grotesquely from his eye. Anne Marie crawled over to him, sobbing. "Please, please," she begged. "Don't kill no more of dem."

Pam and Chow were warily circling the other two gators, who were snapping dangerously at them.

"Can you get them to stop that?" Pam asked, her voice an impertinent drawl. "If they stop trying to kill us, we may decide not to kill you."

Peggy heard the front door open and someone came tapping down the hallway. "What now?" she groaned.

An elderly woman stood in the doorway to the living room. She had reddish-grey curly hair, freckles mixed in with her wrinkles, and vibrant green eyes. Her clothes were neat and clean, but also very worn, as though she had carefully taken care of them for many years. The colors of her cotton shirt and long skirt were faded, but once they had probably been very bright. She opened her mouth, but instead of the sweet, quavering voice one would expect from such a good-natured face, she hollered, "JOHNNY BOB AND ROGET BOUDREAUX! YOU STOP DIS AT ONCE, YOU HEAR?"

Less than one second later, two unclothed Cajuns stood at attention, quivering in fear.

"Gran-mawmaw," Anne Marie gasped.

"M'here, chile. Everting gone be fine."

"Pearletta, she dyin'," Anne Marie whispered.

The old woman picked her way across the room towards Anne Marie and her cousin. Sam sat on the floor beside them, one of his eyes completely blackened, still gasping for breath. Pam made as if to move but Eric, using all his strength, lifted his hand towards her. Peggy felt him tremble, but it didn't show.

Anne Marie's grandmother examined Pearletta as the Boudreauxs and the vampires eyed each other warily. She clucked and shook her head. Then she looked up at Eric, meeting his gaze sternly.

"You de cause of all this trouble, Eric Northman," she said.

"Take your family and get out of my house, Mrs. Boudreaux," Eric said evenly.

"You sick. Mebbe dyin'," said the old woman, eyeing him.

"I am already dead," Eric sneered.

"Well, soon, you ain't be talkin' and fuckin' no more," said the old woman, and Anne Marie gasped at the vulgar choice of words. "You got the Voodoo poison in you."

"Thanks to them," Peggy said. It finally dawned on her. "They did it. Johnny Bob and Andre and Roget, they switched the medallion for a cursed one."

Anne Marie held out the melted, twisted piece of metal to her grandmother, who took it and turned it over in her palm.

"I make a deal wif you, Eric Northman."

"I am listening," said Eric.

"Pearletta here, she done for. Only one way I kin think of to stop from puttin' dis baby in de groun', and dat's put her in de groun'. You take my meaning?"

"I do," said Eric. "But I don't have the strength. And why would I?"

"You owe me an' mine a life. You do this for me, we be even." She looked over at Pam, then at Chow, and nodded at him. Then she looked back at Eric, who looked both thoughtful and like he might vomit.

"You won't be even," Peggy objected. "What about the… the Voodoo poison? What about Eric?"

"I cure Eric. My family done brought dis on him in a sneaky way, and dat's shameful." She paused. "You sure dat what you wan', dis big, blond hunk o' death?"

Eric chuckled at the description and Peggy elbowed him, but he let out such a hiss of pain that she was immediately sorry. She looked at Mrs. Boudreaux and nodded. "I'm sure."

"Love so foolish," said the old woman, shaking her head. Then she looked over at her granddaughter. "Now Anne Marie, you and Sam Merlotte be blessed. You two g'wan get out here."

"But—" Anne Marie protested.

"Now."

The two of them stood up and Sam looked at Peggy with concern. "Will you be okay?" he asked.

"She will be fine," Eric said firmly.

"I didn't ask you," Sam said.

"Sam—thank you. For everything," Peggy said. She would have preferred him to stay, she realized, but she knew then that he couldn't. That he wasn't meant to. Sam took Anne Marie's hand and led her out silently.

"Chow, take this girl out now and make her your progeny, before she loses any more blood," Eric said, nodding towards Pearletta. "Pam, make sure he does it."

Chow looked like he wanted to object, but Pam nudged him along and soon he had Pearletta in his arms. Dramatically, he flew back out through the open window into the night. Pam rolled her eyes and stalked out after them.

"Gran-mawmaw!" said Johnny Bob, aghast, "You want dem to make Pearletta a vampire?"

"Now we all gone be family," said Mrs. Boudreaux firmly. "You see, Eric Northman – no more fightin' between de shifters and vampires in Shreveport."

"I think you are very optimistic," Eric said sardonically.

"Course I am," said the old woman, standing up stiffly. She looked at her two grandsons. "Now you two g'wan home, and you take Andre somewhere and bury him. Den tomorrow you send Mr. Northman a check to pay for dem broken winnows. You hear?"

"But Gran-mawmaw!"

"YOU HEAR?"

Cowed, the two big Cajuns took their dead brother and padded out, leaving only Peggy, Eric, and the old woman. She came forward, and stuck out her hand to Eric. Eric automatically gave her his own hand. Pulling a small bronze knife from a skirt pocket, Mrs. Boudreaux quickly slashed an X into Eric's palm. Immediately a green ooze dripped from the wound. Peggy looked on it with horror, but Eric seemed only intrigued.

"Let it bleed until it heal. Den you be fine."

"That's it?" Peggy demanded, but the woman ignored her.

"We talk again soon, Eric Northman," she said, then turned and picked her way across the destroyed room, heading out the front door.

"Eric—" said Peggy urgently, but he cut her off, kissing her with all of his usual wickedness. She could already feel his strength returning.

"Let's go upstairs," he said, his voice low and lustful. "I need a bath."


	25. Chapter 25

A cat and a dog ran companionably together through the wood behind Merlotte's. If anyone had been able to catch either of these animals for a closer look, they might have spotted some cuts in their paws, a nicked ear, some ragged fur. Odder still, the two animals seemed at peace with each other, maybe even affectionate. But no one saw them as they ran, the cat following the dog, who seemed to have a destination firmly in mind.

With glee that he could only feel in his collie form, Sam sailed off the end of the dock and splashed down into the water of the pond. A dog went under, but a man came up, a man with a black eye and a big grin on his face. The cat stopped on the end of the pier, hesitated.

"Well come on, Anne Marie – the water's warm!" Sam hollered to the orange cat that was staring at him.

A moment later the cat was gone and Sam's beautiful lover stood in it's place. His breath left him as he admired the way the moonlight played over her curves and curls. He felt his whole body react pleasurably.

"Cat don' like water, Sam Merlotte," Anne Marie said, dipping one foot in. Then she dove gracefully into the pond, and Sam felt her swimming around his feet. She tweaked a toe, then came up for air.

"For a second I was afraid you were going to change into an alligator," Sam blurted out.

Anne Marie tossed back her head and laughed. "Dat would serve you right!"

"You ever do gator?"

"Mos'ly I do cat. Cat easy, fast, always one aroun' to copy. Claws is good when you gotta fight, and small size is good when you gotta get away. Ain' no gator fast as a cat. When you got five brothers all do gator, cat a better choice. Times I done gator, I got a bit tail."

Anne Marie grabbed Sam's hand and slid it under the water. She put it on her tail, which felt round and smooth and not in the least reptilian.

"Very nice tail."

She leaned in and kissed him long and slow. Sam pressed up against her, knowing that she would feel his arousal. He held her tightly, only reluctantly letting go of her backside. It amazed him to believe that here they were, sharing this beautiful moment very late at night, when just a few hours earlier they had been caught in a battle between the shifters and the vampires. In fact, relief that they had come through it alive still coursed through him.

"Guess I got four brothers now," she murmured when the kiss broke.

"I'm sorry about Andre," he said gently, even though his body told him that this was the worst possible tack of conversation to take if he wanted that arousal to be put to good use.

Sadness flooded Anne Marie's face. She nodded. "Andre always was trouble. I knew he would come to a bad end. But Pearletta—"

She choked up and clung tightly to Sam. He stroked her back and shoulders gently. "Are you okay with her being a vampire?" he asked softly.

"What choice I got, other'n be okay? She my family, my blood. I never had no sister, cain't even count Simone. He still a brother no matter how he dress. Now, Pearletta – she as close I got. And she put all my damn brothers to shame, 'cept maybe Nicolas."

"I don't think I've met him."

"He off in New Orleans, workin' in a real good restaurant. We go visit him some time, if you wan'. Simone dere too…workin' in a nightclub."

"I'd like that," Sam said genuinely.

Anne Marie smiled faintly. "Good. Den we do it soon."

"Anne Marie…was…is Pearletta a shifter?"

Anne Marie nodded. "She de cutest nutria you ever see."

"And now?"

"I don' know, Sam. I never met no vampire shifter before. Maybe she lose dat gift."

"Maybe she won't," Sam said, trying to be upbeat, but in truth he hadn't the faintest idea. To cover that up, he kissed her again, and she laughed gently against his mouth.

"You mebbe de best ting ever happen to me, Sam Merlotte."

"Back at you."

It wasn't easy to make love in the water, but a fair amount of stroking and petting began to mix in with the kisses, and finally Anne Marie took his hand and pulled him out of the pond up onto the dock. She lay back and took Sam inside her, eager, wild, nearly as desperate as he was for this bonding. It took all his self control not to blurt out that he loved her. It wasn't that he wouldn't have meant it – Sam just thought it was too soon for her to believe him, no matter how sincere his feelings were.

He was glad that Merlotte's was in Lafayette's capable and well-manicured hands tonight, because he had no intention of returning to work, or doing anything else but making love to Anne Marie for the remainder of the night.

Later, they lay together on their backs on the dock, staring up at the glipse of bright stars through the trees. The wind whispered though them gently. Sam could hear all the life in the wood, and for once, everything seemed bright and safe.

"I need to hire some new waitresses," he said thoughtfully.

"You firin' me?" Anne Marie teased.

"What? No! I just think the both of us may want to have some evenings free…"

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"And what we gonta do during dem evenings?"

"I imagine we'll think of something," Sam said, turning his head to look at her. Anne Marie chuckled.

"You a wicked man, you."

"No, just a practical one. Besides, it won't be too long before Arlene needs time off…and I want you in the kitchen as much as possible."

"You wanna know you best bet?" Anne Marie asked.

"What's that?"

"You get rid o' de breakfast shift." Sam began to protest but she held up a hand. "You makin' any money on it?"

"Well…no. In fact, rather the opposite."

"You think Sookie mind workin' at night?"

"She did mention that she wouldn't mind some evening shifts. Tips are better… though why she needs to work at all if she's going to marry Vampire Bill is beyond me."

"You got a lot to learn 'bout women, Sam. So put Sookie back on de night shift and move me to de kitchen all time."

Sam nodded. It sounded like a good plan, actually. "What about Peggy?"

"You offer her another shift… but I tink she ready to be done workin' at Merlotte's."

"Really?"

"She ain' no waitress, Sam."

"How do you know that?" Sam asked, but then he remembered the orange cat that had often been in the parking lot. Anne Marie smiled.

"She not a bad girl. No matter what I tink o' Eric Northman, I cain't say nothin' bad 'bout Peggy."

"You think she'll be all right?" Sam asked, concern in his voice.

"She stronger'n she look. Fact, I tink mebbe she kin handle Eric better'n he know."

"I sure hope so," Sam said.

Soon, the cat and dog ran back together through the wood. Luckily, Merlotte's Bar and Grill was dark and closed when the two animals turned into two naked people in the parking lot. Anne Marie grabbed Sam's hand, and he pulled her into the trailer. This time, no five a.m. phone call interrupted.


	26. Chapter 26

Peggy and Eric sat together in a back booth at Fangtasia. Technically Eric was working, on display for the tourists and fangbangers who frequented the vampire bar, but he had decided against lolling on his throne in favor of a slightly more private setting. Only once or maybe twice an hour did anyone get up the nerve to approach him, unless he summoned them.

Eric's arm was curled possessively around her waist, and Peggy didn't mind a bit. She pressed as close to him as she dared, but she tried not to look too relaxed or safe. Part of Eric's appeal was the danger, and he wouldn't approve of her robbing him of that for his customers just so they could cuddle in public. She did, however, feel relaxed, but that might have been the cocktails that kept arriving. Safe… well, this was as safe as she possibly could get in Eric's company.

To the naked eye, he seemed to have survived his adventure with no ill effects. No tinge of green remained in his complexion, no hint of Voodoo poison in his body. He had said that he felt wonderful and there was no evidence to the contrary. He had certainly seemed wonderful when he had awakened Peggy at sunset, all of his hungers demanding and satisfying her own.

Peggy closed her eyes for a moment, remembering. She had been absolutely exhausted. He had taken so much of her blood during the battle, but she knew that if he hadn't, he wouldn't have survived. If he had drained her completely, he might have had the strength to fight. It amazed her in some ways that he hadn't.

She wouldn't have stopped him.

Afterwards, they had picked all of the bits of broken glass off of each other, and he had licked at every small cut she had received, gently healing each one. The wound on his hand healed as he took these final tastes of her blood, and then they had washed away the night in their giant glassed-in shower.

Sunset that night, and he had teased her awake. She felt as exhausted as if she had not slept at all. She didn't even have the strength to push him away.

"You need to drink some of my blood, Margaret," he said.

"But—"

"You need not fear. The poison is gone."

"Are you certain, Eric?"

"Oh, yes, my darling."

She had watched him bite into his own wrist, offering it to her instead of forcing it on her as he had the first time. She had taken it eagerly now. She wanted the bond between them as much as she wanted the soothing and healing it brought her. She was only disappointed to find out that most of the reason for this gesture was that he wanted her well enough to accompany him to Fangtasia that evening.

And here they were.

Pam was working the door, looking bored. She had barely acknowledged them other than a cursory glance and a nod to Eric. A vampire who Peggy had not met was tending bar. He looked even more bored than Pam, if that were possible, which was not an easy thing to do while serving drinks

She wanted to put her head on Eric's shoulder, but didn't know if he would permit this. Peggy opened her eyes and had another sip of her drink. Seconds later, a fresh one was whipped over to take its place.

"Good service," she told Eric with amusement.

Eric grinned. "Nothing but the best for you, Margaret."

"It amazes me how quickly you recuperate," Peggy said, tilting her head.

"I am a vampire," Eric said, shrugging slightly.

"You could have died the final death!"

"Ah, but I didn't."

"Did you at least learn something?" Peggy asked in exasperation.

"Hmm… like never trust shifters?"

"You don't trust Sam?" she challenged.

"Not so much," said Eric. "By the way, it might be best if you ended your employment at Merlotte's."

Part of Peggy felt relieved, because she was a terrible waitress and never enjoyed one thing about it except getting to know Sam and Sookie. Another part of her rebelled against Eric's command. "What if I don't wish to stop working at Merlotte's?"

Eric arched an eyebrow. "Do you not?"

"I…"

He laughed. "Why protest?"

"I owe it to Sam to at least give some notice," Peggy said finally.

"Do you think he might get Anne Marie to ask her remaining brothers to return the original necklace?" Eric mused.

"You really didn't learn anything!"

"I learned that the Sun God medallion is real, and within my reach," Eric said, his big, white hand turning into a fist on the table.

"Actually, it at de bottom o'de swamp," said Pearletta as she and Chow appeared in front of their table. Peggy's eyes widened as she observed the girl she had met only yesterday. Pearletta looked a good deal like Anne Marie, though she was a few inches taller and had black hair instead of red. It was curly and tangled, and she had huge green eyes, extremely luminescent now that she was a vampire.

Chow scowled at her. "I told you, Eric is the boss. You let him speak first, woman!"

Pearletta lifted her chin and scowled at Chow. They were about the same height so she looked him right in the eye. "An' I tole you, he ain't my boss!"

"Technically Chow is correct, Miss Boudreaux," Eric replied sharply. "I will forgive your lapse in manners to your newly arrived state. However, if you want to continue your existence, you will listen to him on the subject of protocol."

"I never wanted to be no vampire!" Pearletta scowled.

"Your other choice is to be dead. Really, really dead. That can still be arranged," said Eric.

Pearletta glared. "You suck, Eric Northman."

"Yes," said Eric, "And now, so do you. Chow, take her away before I cease being amused and become angry."

"You do not want to make him angry," Chow hissed. He grabbed Pearletta by her elbow.

"Wait!" said Peggy. "The amulet is at the bottom of the swamp?" Eric might choose pride over information, but she didn't want to have to ask Sam to ask Anne Marie to ask one of her relatives something that Pearletta might be able to tell them right now. Eric shifted slightly beside her and Peggy knew she had annoyed him, but he must have wanted to know as well since he allowed the transgression.

Pearletta tore her gaze from Eric to Peggy and it softened as she did. They had liked each other yesterday, despite the circumstances of their meeting, and Pearletta seemed to remember that now. She also seemed to be aware that Peggy might be her only friend in the new world into which she has been thrust.

"Johnny Bob, he get rid o'it good. Ain' be no finding it. M'sorry."

"I could have the swamp dragged," Eric said. "Or I could have Johnny Bob interrogated as to the exact spot he dumped it."

"He die before he tell you dat," Pearletta said stubbornly.

"I fail to see that as a loss," said Eric.

"Eric," Peggy sighed, putting her hand over his as he turned to look at her. "Can't you let it go?" She didn't expect him to agree. She felt entirely defeated. He tilted his head, quiet for a moment as if considering.

"I suppose I have no choice," Eric said, returning his gaze to Pearletta. "Miss Boudreaux, keeping in mind that your new state was demanded by your grandmother and not either your choice or my own—"

"Or mine," Chow grumbled. Eric shot him a look and he shut up.

"—let us try to make the best of things in order that our dearly bought truce may continue to be preserved."

Pearletta looked defiant for a moment, but finally she nodded. "Dat what Gran-mawmaw want," she said, then added, "Mr. Northman, sir." Eric seemed pleased by her attempt at manners.

"I know all of this must be difficult for you. Allow Chow to be your guide in your new life," Eric said, "But if you need anything at all or have any questions, feel free to come to me."

Peggy was surprised by this seeming turn around, but she tried not to show it. Pearletta looked wary, but she seemed to realize that her best option was to be gracious. She thanked Eric, and Chow led her over to the bar. The bartender gave each of them a bottle of True Blood, and Peggy could see that Pearletta, after a lifetime of delicious Cajun cooking, was not impressed with her new meal plan.

"You were very nice to her, Eric," Peggy said.

"She may be useful," he replied thoughtfully. "And the truce is a good idea. I hate when old grudges get in the way of business."

Peggy would have laughed if the comment hadn't been so soulless and cynical. Silently she sipped her drink.

"You do not approve," Eric said. It wasn't a question.

"You do not need my approval."

"No," he agreed, "And yet for some reason, some part of me is eager to have it."

"I can guess what part that is."

Eric chuckled. "That I will prove to you. It is nearly time for the club to close. Let's go home, Margaret."

When, a few hours later, they were alone in the big plantation house in Bon Temps, Eric seemed a different creature all together. He swept Peggy off her feet and carried her up to the bedroom, and loved her with a bold mixture of greed and tenderness. He licked her ear, nibbled slightly, growled.

"You are my sanctuary," he murmured.

"Oh, Eric," she whispered back, happy, her hands roaming over his broad chest.

"I did learn something." He peppered her face with small kisses.

"And what is that?" Peggy asked.

"I do not truly need that amulet."

"Of course not. You don't need anything."

"I need you," Eric said, and that left Peggy with a lot to think about.


	27. Chapter 27

Five in the morning. It was still dark outside, and Sam was reluctant to leave his warm bed that was cozy, comfortable, and filled with Anne Marie. However, they both heard the car outside in Merlotte's parking lot and both sat up with pricked-up ears… though not literally as they were both in human form at the moment. The sheet fell down and Anne Marie's bountiful front-side was exposed, distracting Sam.

"Car, outside," she said, and he forced his eyes back up to her face.

"Uh huh." Not every part of his body could think at once, and his brain didn't have the majority of the blood flow at the moment.

"Sports car," she added. "Sound like a corvette."

Sam lifted his eyebrows. "Red corvette."

"You can hear de color?" Anne Marie asked suspiciously.

"No. I just know the only person in Bon Temps with a corvette has a red one, and that's Eric." Sam sighed. "I better go see what he wants."

"Maybe he just droppin' Peggy off at work."

"Maybe," Sam grumbled, finding his jeans on the floor and pulling them on. He didn't bother with any other clothing. Eric wouldn't care. Only the thought that Peggy might be there as well made him bother to put anything on at all.

When Sam stepped outside, Peggy was standing in the lot, leaning against the corvette. She was wearing jeans and a beaded tank top, and shivered slightly as at this hour, it was still cool. The corvette was running and Sam had no doubt that Eric was in the driver's seat, waiting for her.

"Don't tell me you're quitting?" Sam said, padding over to her.

"Well… if it won't inconvenience you too much," Peggy said, looking guilty.

"Aw, don't feel bad. I think I'm going to stop serving breakfast, anyway. Not enough call for it."

"If you want me to work today, I can."

"That's all right. But don't be a stranger."

"I won't. Promise."

Sam gave Peggy a brief hug. They clung together for a beat longer than either intended, the vestige of something which could have been, but had never blossomed, between them. There was no use denying it. Sam looked into her eyes, big and blue and filled with a strength that Sam knew was able to keep her alive in the dark world which she inhabited.

"I don't have to worry about you, do I?" he asked softly.

Peggy smiled brilliantly. "Of course not, Sam."

"I don't care much for Eric, but he does seem to look after you."

A slight buzz reached Sam's ears as the window of the corvette rolled down. "You know I can hear you, don't you, Sam?" Eric asked from inside the car.

Peggy stepped aside and Sam bent to look in the window at the blond vampire. He looked almost disgustingly healthy, as if the events of the previous evening had never happened. At least he was now with a girl who wanted him, instead of bothering Sookie all the time.

"Are you planning to stay in Bon Temps?" Sam asked, trying not to sound surly.

"Why not?" Eric asked, smiling slightly. "We have a lovely home. Perhaps we will invite you and Miss Boudreaux to dinner."

Peggy shook her head. "Eric…"

"We should be neighborly, Margaret. Come to think of it, you owe Sookie Stackhouse a pie."

"I don't know how to make a pie!"

"I can get you a pie," Sam said, slightly flustered, not knowing if Eric was kidding or what. He grinned broadly at Sam's words and Sam fought his inclination to glare at Eric. "And Anne Marie and I would be delighted to join you for dinner."

"I, in turn, am delighted to hear that," Eric said.

"How very delightful for all of us," Peggy said, an edge to her tone. "Sam… thank you for everything. Please extend my thanks to Anne Marie as well."

"Tell her that Pearletta sends her regards," Eric added.

"She's well," Peggy said, putting her hand on Sam's arm.

Sam nodded. He didn't know what to say about Anne Marie's cousin, but as a new vampire, he knew she was better off in Eric's care than under the eye of the Boudreaux family… at least for now. "Thank you."

Peggy opened the door of the corvette and slid inside. She buckled her seatbelt, then looked up again at Sam. She seemed to want to say something else, but before she could, Sam felt more than saw Anne Marie padding up beside him. She had put on her tight yellow shorts and a shirt of his that didn't quite button all the way over her chest. Sam noticed, however, that Eric's eyes didn't stray to her bountiful cleavage and that eased him somewhat.

"Don' forget, Eric Northman, you owe Sam a debt. Hey, Peggy, cher, how is you, m'dawlin'?"

Eric's blue eyes widened. "I owe Sam a debt."

"He help save you life when you near done in w'poison."

"Poison your family inflicted on me," Eric reminded her coldly.

"My brothers, not me."

Sam put his hand on Anne Marie's shoulder, worried that her words might set Eric on a vendetta against her brothers, and destroy the fragile truce that her grandmother had demanded yesterday.

Eric seemed to be considering her words very carefully. "Very well," he said grudgingly. "I owe Sam a debt."

"To be paid later," Anne Marie added cheerfully.

"Very well. But let it be clear that the debt is owed only to Sam, not to you, and not to your relations, no matter the course that the two of you may take," Eric said. Before she could reply, he rolled up the window of the corvette and peeled out of the parking lot, leaving behind a cloud of dust.

"I don't need Eric to owe me anything," Sam said to her.

"Jus' insurance," Anne Marie said.

Sam sighed. No need to worry about it. Not for now, anyway. And maybe it wasn't a bad thing for a vampire like Eric Northman to be in debt to him. After all, who knew when Sam might need something from the vampire community. To distract himself, he bent and kissed Anne Marie, and she giggled against his mouth.

"You are one clever lady," he said.

"You got so much more to find out," Anne Marie promised… and then she took his hand and led him back to the trailer to show him.

[the end]

Sequel to come...


End file.
